Mistakes, love lust shame and forgiveness
by imaginationlover101
Summary: This is a what if Aikka had actually raped her in what's in a name story, I received the author's permission to create this story first but here's how it goes: During a night he was filled with emotion, Aikka does something he can never take back, will Eva forgive him and return his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Hell, imaginationlover101 here, I had this idea for a long time, but couldn't write it because It was based on someone else's work. I finally got the courage to ask permission to create a what if Aikka had raped her in what's in a name. and as you can see by this story I got the author's permission. BTW this story is based on the Oban Star Racer fanfic What's in a name by Inorganic One, Also I don't own Oban star Racers, that is Savin Yeatman Eiffel's work. Just want to give credit where credit is due. And without further ado enjoy the story.

* * *

Molly felt his fingers, trace over her bare skin, causing a shiver to emerge, as she bit her lip trying desperately not to let a moan escape her lips, she closed her eyes in a childish attempt to pretend this was not happening, as she did when she was 3 years old whenever something scary or bad was happening, in the childish belief that if she couldn't see it, then it would all go away. That belief had died when she was 5 years old and her father abandoned her, but still, she did it again, because as she moved her arms, she felt the grass bind her wrist, making it nearly impossible to break free from its hold, in other words, she was going to be raped by Aikka tonight, and there was nothing she could do about it, but endure. She bit her lip utterly terrified as she mentally prepared herself to lose her virginity in a violent way.

Aikka let his hand roam, her bare stomach for a while as his lips touched her soft neck, only for him to stop at a particularly sensitive and bite it, He could feel her flinch as she cried out in surprise. He smiled as he continued to kiss her neck, glad att he pleasures he was giving her, yet unwilling to meet her face just yet. His hand simply traced her skin, then went to the hem of her shirt. Eva closed her eyes again, as she felt Aikka slowly remove her shirt revealing her naked chest, she tried to cry out to tell him to stop, only for his lips to descend on hers And silence her. His tongue tasting her sweet moist tavern. she was shocked and the grass seemed to stop her movements so she could only try to make a sound as Aikka deepened their kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. It was long as the first kiss, her first kiss, and When Aikka finally released her lips she was panting for air, but she could easily guess her face probably looked aroused. And she was right.

Aikka stared at her face an couldn't help but smile at the way she looked, so arousing, the way her mouth panted, the way her eyes had a hazy look, and the way, as his eyes traveled lower, her breast heaved up and down. He hardened at the sight, as he looked at her breast. So soft, so round, so perfect, so tempting, he continued to stare hungrily at her chest. Eva closed her eyes in humiliation blushing a bright red as Aikka continued to stare at her naked chest. No one had ever seen her this far before, no male had ever gone far with her, and this was not the way she wanted to be, a crimson color blush began to show in her face.

Aikka continued to stare hungrily at her chest, her pink nipples practically begging for his touch and he happily complied, as he let one hand travel from her starred cheek, to her neck to her left breast as his other hand just fell on her right, he began to rub his hands against her breast caressing her nipples, pinching them, letting his hands travel, them up and down, teasing her like no tomorrow. Eva bit her lip, unable to move as she felt his hands massage and grope her breast squeezing them, no one had ever done this to her before and she, she felt shame in the pleasure she was feeling, her voice cried out screaming to him. "Aikka, stop! This joke, whatever this is, it's gone too far! Stop, stop please, stop this, stop this" Aikka tensed quickly realizing what he was doing, only for Eva t scream out "Wasn't it bad enough you joked about how you loved me?!" And that's when again he lost it, he loved her so much it was driving him insane, it drove him to madness, insanity, it tortured his very being, and she dares think he was lying?!

His mind was then clouded by rage, as he captured her lips and kissed her, chanting a spell that binds her, making her unable to move, as he kissed her hungrily putting out all his frustration, his rage, anger and love in that kiss, as his hands travelled towards her boxers quickly ripping them off, as she cried out in surprise, at her cry he stopped but still he was blinded by his lust passion anger and need to have her understand his feelings. Eva looked at him and again saw the same range of emotions run through his eyes when they were riding G'Dar. Lust was there again, and as she lay there naked unable to move and knowing for sure she was going to be raped, nothing had ever terrified her more in her life than that lust in his eyes right. She saw him look at her, every part from her face to her breast heaving up and down as she panted for air, to her, her most private part, she closed her eyes as she could feel him rub her vulva in one hand as the other continued to rub her breast. She tried to close her legs but found she couldn't so she continued to endure his rubbing, as his lips went down, slowly reaching her chest until he finally came to her breast.

Aikka couldn't help but look at her hungrily, but he also couldn't help but admire her perfection, Molly, his molly was absolutely perfect, so beautiful, so pure, and now, though he would savor this moment as he inserted a finger into her maidenhead, he knew he would be her first, which was perfect, absolutely perfect. He looked at her breast again, until eventually, he gave them quick kisses before he placed his mouth on her right breast and began to suckle it as if he was a newborn, his tongue and teeth caressing her nipple. He smiled as he heard a moan come from her, his left hand playing with her uncatered breast paying special attention to her nipple, his other hand entered her with his digits exploring her womanhood which he would soon enjoy the fruit of.

After a while, he released her breast, so he could pay special attention to the other, and so forth his left hand entered her with his fingers his right catered to her previously sucked breast and again after a while, he stopped and trailed kisses to her stomach. Molly gave up, and mentally prepared herself to be raped as best she could, she knew it was going to happen but Aikka was taking his sweet time, as she felt her stomach twist and turn in pleasure, herself getting wetter, and when his tongue entered her caressed her sensitive nub, she felt an orgasm as she saw some sort of hazy white light. She panted, as he kissed her, she could have sworn she saw a gentle smile on his face, but it went away as soon as he entered her. No matter what, no matter how much she thought she could handle it, in truth she really couldn't as she felt his manhood enter and take her virginity away, it was strange she could tell he was inexperienced but she herself knew she was feeling extreme pleasure at this, and she hated that, she was enjoying it so much, that she wanted his touch so much. Aikka was enjoying this entering her, he himself exploring each and every one in her secret flower, again he entered her taking pleasure in her warmth and wetness, she was so tight, as he enjoyed her. She was perfect and he knew from the blood dripping down her thigh that he was her first, he smiled at that as he kissed her again. Yes, he would be her first, her last and her only, that was what he would make sure. another thing he would sure of that this was not the last time. He left her lips as he chanted a spell still entering her, drawing some sort of mark on her chest, something that ensured she would be his only one. He kissed her again, as he entered her over and over filling utter pleasure in her.

Molly felt herself orgasm again and again until finally, she felt Aikka orgasmed as well, but this was not over for he kept on going and going and going, she felt herself tire until eventually, Aikka stopped. she breathed panted, as she saw the sunrise. Aikka saw it as well, they had made love all night. He smiled only for his smile to drop when he saw her crying, it was then he realized what he had done, and a shame filled him more than anything. "Molly I-" But she moved away from him, utterly terrified now, not wanting to hear from him. He looked at her, for a moment her naked form, trying desperately to cover herself with her hands, but it was to no avail. He never felt more ashamed of himself, he had no reason to do that to her. He would never forgive himself, how could he lose control like that?! He thought first to get his cloak, so she could at least have some cover, only for Satis to suddenly appear, take one look at her crying form, then his ashamed orbs, sigh then cover her with a deep purplish red cloak. "Come now my dear, I'll take you back." "Moll-" Aikka tried to follow, only for Satis to wave his stick at him, and simply state "Don't make it worst, and simply lead girl he loved's crying self to a portal door. Aikka simply punched a nearby rock in utter self-loathing, so hard the rock cracked, leaning into it, he felt like he was absolute dirt as bad as the Krogs who invaded his planet, or worst.

Satis led her to a portal door, but it wasn't the earth temple, she could see books and other portals. She clung to the cloak tighter only for Satis to say, just wait, my dear, I'm going to get you some clothes and undergarments, I studied species of other planets for years and I'm pretty sure I know how earth women dress, so I'll get you a pair of clothes first can't send you back tot he earth team naked as the day you were born, can I?" Molly felt incredibly tired and as Satis left, when she was sure he could hear no longer she fell to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

So what do you think? It's not a one-shot, so this story is definitely going to be a little longer than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Satis Pov

He looked at the trembling girl, she was absolutely pitiful, naked as the day she was born with only the avatar cloak covering her, tensely she sensed his presence, and the old squid sighed, not even attempting a fake smile, knowing by now it was probably hopeless to try to ease the girl and say everything was ok. To her it probably was not, he could see it in her eyes, whatever that Nourasian did, it would haunt and affect her for the rest of her life, and as the avatar, well... he had previously sensed the girl's emotional scars the moment he saw her. He had sensed it was caused by the earth team's leader. Don Wei, a lean man, he had once been attractive but that was before stress and grief took hold of him, and that the man was younger than he looked, others would call him old, but Satis had a feeling that the man was actually still quite young but grief had taken away his youth as well as his looks, though still handsome just not as he used to be. It was, but he knew and sensed the conflict between the man and the girl, father and daughter, though at first, the father did not, he knew by now the father did. And the daughter, as he stared at the young Eva who now clung desperately to the cloak like a deer in the headlights she was frozen in fear utterly terrified of him, but he could also sense, that she had no idea what to do. He had studied her before and by now he knew she was confused alone and scared, and now she had a new conflict, a new scar in her heart, not caused by her father this time, but by a friend, a friend who loved her to the point of madness.

Prince Aikka.

And that was where he now felt the greatest of pity for this poor girl, it was like she was a puppet a plaything of fate that could be tortured abused and hurt whenever a celestial being felt like it, and he knew the girl did not deserve it, he knew her scars he sensed it, and he felt the greatest of pity for her, he sighed. Then felt something, a sort of other presence, it was tense, but it passed away quickly, but he had an inkling it would cause trouble in the race, could it be... He shook his head, not now, he'd have to ask the creators for help on this matter and goodness knows what they're like. Sighing he simply gave up and coughed, waking the girl from her stupor. "I brought you some clothes, my dear."

"Tt-thank you." She was tensed rigid and afraid, trembling as if any movement he made could potentially harm her, He sighed faking a smile as he handed her a dress. It was a simple dress, and from what Satis could tell a timeless dress in earth fashion, simple, feminine and almost traditional, if you will. A summer dress. A white summer dress, it's skirt layered by invisible lines, giving off a triangular flair in each layer, the top two frill lines starting from the head to the end of the torso, string frilly, but thin and modest and to top it all of a red bow in the middle of the neckline. Simple cute and traditional. But Satis had a feeling that this kind of clothing was probably different from what the girl usually wore, that this wasn't to her taste. Taste, Satis had no idea what that meant. Earth clothing, especially Female fashion was confusing to him after all. And he had limited knowledge to it.

Any other time, Satis had a feeling Eva also known as Molly, would probably turn her nose to that outfit or fake a smile take the dress but never wear it, but the poor child was too broken to even think right now, she accepted the dress with full grace, as she let the cloak fall down her shoulders, unleashing her naked form. Her breast rather well proportioned for her age, pink nipples hardened and inviting skin so soft looking and curves in all the right places. Satis may have been old, ancient even, but he had eyes and he could see why the girl had attracted such attentions. She was beautiful, stunning a true lovely so mesmerizing seeing her naked form could take one's breathe away. But alas, what had that beauty given her? Nothing but grief and trouble, for having her mother's looks she was abandoned for having a beauty so rare she was raped. Well it wasn't exactly her beauty's fault that she was raped more like it was her personality her charm that got her raped for the man who raped her had loved her. Prince Aikka had loved her and only wanted to be with her, nothing less, nothing more, but in truth the girl's life had been nothing but grief. Satis could see the young woman tense as she was beginning to notice that he was staring at her and he thought it common courtesy or at least kind mercy to look away to let her have her privacy. So he looked away.

"I'm done" She told him as if sensing his respect, and what he saw made him gasp. The dress suited her or almost did, the white gown complimented her angelic and delicate features, matching the pale hue of her skin and giving her black locks an ebony sheen, but the dress contrasted with her short hair in a wrong way, he could tell the outfit suited someone with long hair and blatantly made it obvious the girl's face shape and features, angelic and delicate would look better with long hair, long hair to compliment her face, long hair to make it more obvious that the girl resembled a porcelain doll. For the girl was beautiful like an angel in human form but her sense of style her sense of clothing seemed to contrast and go against the features the gods had blessed her with to hide her incomparable beauty as much as it could, but it didn't.

Sati's had an inkling that long ago, if not for the pain throbbing in her heart, that her sense of style would have been totally different from what it was, that the dress would be something she would normally wear, that long ago, as a child this was her taste, but it wasn't. For the dark style she usually wore was a symbolism of the pain she had gone through of the hardships she endured showing itself fully, but because of that, the girl looked worse for wear. Beautiful but worse for wear.

"Do you want any food or drink before you go?"

The girl shook her head.

Satis nodded in understanding.

The awkward silenced filled the room, and it felt suffocating in it's own cruel way. Satis felt like he needed to put a stop to it.

" You know I think you'd look better with long hair."

The girl gave him a strange look."

" It would really compliment your features."

The girl gave a small smile. "Thank you, but I think I prefer it short. Gives me more of a flair."

"Pity cause you'd look lovely with long hair, hair to prettify those features even more."

The girl stomped her foot, "Augg, I hate it when men tell me that I need to have long hair! My hair is perfectly fine the way it is, so I don't need your fashion advice, nor siree, no thank-" It was then Eva realized what Satis had done, and she broke up into giggles, laughing with so much mirth, you would think she hadn't been raped last night and it was all a good story, a story to laugh about. But alas she had, and the laughter soon died down, as again she gave of this sad smile. "Thanks Satis, but I think this is something I need to carry out on my own.

The Avatar nodded, sadly, as he again tried to fill the awkward silence with a happy mirth "You know it's a pity, you look worse for wear in that, long hair would look so good on you." It was then he realized what he had done 50 years ago." You know it's a pity you don't like long hair, because I remember I placed a charm on that dress, that made sure that the wearer would have their hair..."

It was then a portal door opened and Eva left to go to the earth team did Satis notice she wasn't listening

... Grow longer over night and stay long for the rest of that person's life because I have a hair fetish." Satis gave a sad smile as he followed the girl, hoping his presence would make her return to the earth temple a little bit easier.

Don Wei's Pov

He's eye was twitching like a crazed lunatic's eye would. Every now and then or every day, he had no idea he hardly watched movies anymore, his whole life after Maya's death and his return with Rick, had been only work, work, work, with the exercise and occasional blood donation to keep Eva alive for a while, since they both had a rare blood type. But other than that just Work, so he had no idea if his eye twitched, it probably was as he interviewed or more accurately interrogated the 17 year old cadet chosen to be their shooter named Jordan C Wilde, or in short Jordan. He was trying to keep his voice calm as the 17 year old trembled.

"So you're telling me. You can't find your partner any where, at all?! And she just disappeared last night, out of the blue?!" The shooter gulped, just straight out gulped, when he told him, Molly was missing the youth was in his undies. A wife beater undershirt and black boxers as he frantically called out that Molly was missing. And Don felt the whole world just crashed, destroyed, like the way he felt when Maya died. It was only a moment ago..

 _He was reading his daughter's school report, courtesy of Stern, who was too nervous and terrified to even argue, seeing as she had lost his precious daughter. Normally she wouldn't do this, he had a feeling, she usually didn't when she curtly yelled at him, the first time he called her on Oban to check on the well being of his daughter. But she did. Truth be told, it might have been because of shock, seeing as this was the first time in 10 years he had even asked to speak to Eva. And he just asked out of the blue. So yeah shock was there. The woman had given his daughter's school record with a nervous smile, all he had to do was give her a look, and she ended communications with Eva's school record transported to him. Don Wei mentally sighed as he scrolled over Eva's report._

 _And what he found was kind of troubling._

 _it seemed like the girl was as, Mrs. Stern so lovingly put it, an utter delinquent. Behavior:_

 _Highly unstatisfactory And needs improvement._

 _dentention record: That's practically her second bed room._

 _He sighed at that comment. "Eva..." He muttered. Well to be fair, he hadn't really thought her any manners, nor how to behave for that matter, as she so lovingly reminded him on their 5th race in the pre-selections. And it truly showed in her report cards and the comments the teachers made. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of person his daughter had been at that school. If she acted in anyway like she was with him well... it was probably ugly._

 _And as if to confirm his suspicion on how she acted in that school, he read Mrs. Stern's comments about her. What he saw made him instantly regret choosing that school, and made him swore that though he wasn't sure what would happen when they returned back to earth, she was sure as hell,not going to return there. As he continued to read Mrs. Stern's comments about his precious daughter._

 _I swear I will wring that little bitches neck, She is an utter vixen. And I wouldn't be surprise if that bitch had, been a little whore and slept with a boy or two. In fact I wouldn't mind handing her over to some of our more perverted teachers and let them have their way with her. In fact I've been fantasizing on what they'd do to her like..._

 _And that's when Don Wei couldn't stand reading anymore of this crap, this was just too disturbing. He'd have a right to sue that woman, but she could probably use his abandonment of his daughter against him. Not in court or law of course, he knew his way around, learned it from his father and mother, being the son of one of the most powerful families in China, really helps with strategy, how else could he be such an amazing coach? But she could use it to guilt trip him, and make his daughter hate him more than she already did. And Don Wei had a feeling Eva utterly despised him, very much. After all what had he done?_

 _Abandon her when she needed him most, and basically forgot she even existed for 10 years. God he was a terrible father. One of the worst. In fact, if their was a title for worst father of the year he'd win Straight down, unominously all would vote for him. The worst father of the year for a straight ten years. God ,he hated himself._

 _Tears dropped down his cheek as the memory of Maya then Eva flooded his mind, all the memories he'd push away now came back with a vengeance, it felt like it would kill him. It wasn't Eva's fault not truly, more likely his. What did he expect, going back to racing?_

 _Eventually the memories would come back to him, abandoning Eva just made it worse by the fact that she was now his pilot, and her determination to race. How he pushed her to race..._

 _"Sir!"_

 _He was interrupted from his self-pity by Jordan's frantic yells."_

 _"Yes what is it?"_

 _Jordan looked at him for a minute."_

 _"Well?! I haven't got all day! Spit it out!"_

 _"Yeah, well... I'm sorry. But sir, were you crying?"_

 _It was then Don noticed the tears dripping down his cheeks," and just coughed "Something in my eye."_

 _"Oh I see."_

 _"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"_

 _The youth was now frantic, then relaxed as if realizing something. "Well you see sir, Molly's missing."_

 _He looked at Jordan. "I'm sorry what?"_

 _"She's missing sir, and I can't find her anywhere, I mean her clothes are still here... But..."_

 _"And how do you know that?" he felt his daddy overprotective mode hit him, for Molly was the pseudoname Eva gave herself when he failed to recognize his own flesh and blood. She understandably did not want to tell him, and still didn't."_

 _"Uhh, well you see, heh heh, I uhh."_

 _"You're sleeping in the control room for now on."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _'sick pervert' Don couldn't help but think. And he had been sleeping with his little girl for 5 days, separate beds but same room, in her underwear. The thought now caused violent flip flops in his stomach, and he had an urge to castrate the boy right here and now._

 _But never mind that, the point was, Eva was missing._

 _It was then he noticed that the boy was now clam, and that was when his eye twitched and exasperation hit him full force. "Why aren't you worried?!"_

 _"Uhh well, you see sir, it's just that, I've gotten used to, I mean I've learned that she's prone to these sorts of things, so it shouldn't really be something we should be worried about, so..."_

 _"But by prone you mean..."_

 _"I mean that it's not unusual for her to be curious, so she could have just went out so..."_

 _"In her underwear?! Do you really think she's the type to just waltz out naked." god he hoped not._

 _"Well she does..." And Jordan stopped mid sentence, At Don Wei's death glare as the man decided to interrogate him further."_

And that's when we return back to this moment, the middle of the night, worrying about his child. He clasped his palm to his face.. "Never mind that, go look for her, she has to be somewhere in this temple.

Jordan nodded absolutely gulping and trembling in fear.

"Yes sir."

Don Wei just sighed, as he remembered that so far he didn't know his own flesh and blood that well, and that's when guilt hit him full force again. Which was just as bad or worse as the guilt he felt after Maya's death. He sighed trying to bury it, but then decided against it, what mattered was finding Eva right now, but where? He had no clue where. The youth was no help, seeing that he was bumbling through ever creak and cavern in the module, as Don Wei marched to Stan and Koji's accommodations, and roughly woke them up.

"Wha?!" Stan groaned as Koji fell face first into the ground. Sir, do you have any idea what time it is?! Don just gave them a look.

"Do I look like I care?!"

Stan growled, "listen sir, I know you're a workaholic but.."

"Molly's missing."

Both gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Sir are you su-"

"Go help Jordan find her, now!"

"But sir, are you sure she's missing? She could've just gone out."

"In her underwear?"

"Yeah well, she could just be the type that..."

Koji didn't finish that sentence as Don gave him a death glare."

"Never mind, let's go look for her." And Stan followed, not terrified just too, stupefied by Don Wei's behavior to say a thing.

They searched all night, but still they couldn't find her. As the sunlight kissed his skin, Don felt panic reach him and he was fairly tempted to go outside and find her himself, only for the portal door to glow a lumuscent blue as Eva returned.

Relief filled his veins only to be replaced by worried anger as he was ready to reprimand her for her little disappearing act only to stop at the empty look of his daughter's eyes as they just stared at him, ehuasted and filled with pain, he didn't even notice the change of dress. Stan, Koji and Jordan ran up to her, ready to reprimand her for her little stunt only to stop as she walked passed them totally dejected.

He looked ahead, not knowing the cause but utterly distraught t his daughter's pain, it was only when Satis appeared, did he pay attention to the others as his eyes looked at the ancient alien asking what the hell happened?

Satis gave him a knowing look, as if knowing his secret, but again the alien sighed, as he shook his head. The father just looked at the alien, as the avatar's servant simple stated, I added new portals to the modules. And the humans now noticed the new blue doors ready to lead them somewhere. "They'll led you to earth, to finish any job or role you have, Master Wei, your portal to your work or anywhere else you need to be is at your office, for the rest, your portals are in your rooms, the ones outside will lead you to anywhere on your planet to wish to go." The team gave the elder a questioning look, "The great race will have to have period of piece or rest."

"And how long will this rest be?"

The squid was silent for a moment, as if trying to remember something. "About earth 9 months."

9 months, why 9 months? But before could ask, the alien disappeared leaving the men totally baffled.

Eva's Pov

She looked around the bathroom, at the tub flowing rich clear liquid water, ready for a bath as she dipped her hand in it. The cool water both but and soothed her skin, her skin which had been touched. She traced her hand over the bite marks as she recalled last night, his hand all over her body, his tongue tasting every inch of her. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she tried so hard to forget, but to no avail. The memory still stood. And why not? As she felt the tingling hurt in between her legs, he had taken her, he had taken her virginity, her first time, the time she had the right to choose when to give up, if ever. He had taken her in and spat her out, and now she felt like shit. She was dirty every part of her body was filth.

She washed herself, desperately attempting to remove the filth, to remove the sin. But no, it was still there. Her skin began to turn red as she furiously rubbed off the filth as best as she could, but to no avail, her dress, now see through showing off her perky breast with it's pink nipples as the soaked fabric clung to her like a second skin as she tried to make herself clean again, but to no avail. Tears dripped down her cheeks as the cold air hit her like a dozen sharp needles pinching her skin but she still was not clean. And then she vomited


	3. Chapter 3

Eva's Pov

The girl shook as she retched and vomited, her body turning weak at each gag. She looked as she was finally able to breathe again if only temporarily as the sight of the greenish yellow sludge, stinking of garbage and fetus, dirty and lumpy looking like dung made her Wretch again. She wretched and wretched and wretched again, unable to stop her body from violently puking nonstop. Tears and sweat dripped down her face as her body would not stop, she felt herself grow weak as she tried yet again to stop. But again the sight of the growing waste coming out from her mouth. retching and retching. It felt like her suffering would never stop, but finally, it did. The puke had reached its peak as she felt herself grow weak. Her knees buckled as she fell to the floor looking at the vomit she had caused before her.

It was disgusting absolutely disgusting. She held herself as the memory of what Aikka did to her played in her mind. She tried not to sob, but again it was futile as the events of last night plagued her. The hurt would not stop, as the tears dripped down her cheeks. Why? Why would Aikka do that? Why? Why? WHY?! Her body was shaking as the events of last night would not leave her. Blood began to outline her skin as her nails dug through them. It hurt, it hurt. Even when he shot that arrow at the 4th race in Oban, she thought she could trust him, she still trusted him. But he had, he had... Why?! Why did he do that? Again she held herself carefully as she tried desperately to figure out why. Why was she always getting hurt? Why was she always betrayed by men she trusted? Why could she only get hurt? The thoughts plagued her mind as yet again she felt herself ready to vomit.

And vomit she did, this time to the bathroom floor. Man this made her sick, and to top it all of she had a feeling Jordan would be disgusted by this, and Don Wei would be disgusted by her. Heck, the whole Earth team would be disgusted by her for her antics, but most of all Don Wei. He'd probably think she was smoking weed or on drugs or something. He'd probably lecture her and call her disgusting names. And he would see the worst in her, but what hurt the most was that he always did see the worst in her. Right from when they discovered they had a stall away, her. That's all he saw her as. A burden. Not his daughter, never his daughter, he stopped caring all those years ago after all. From the moment her mother died in that crash. Then a more hurtful thought came to flood her mind and hurt her like crazy. Had her dad ever cared for her at all? Or was it just an act to impress her mom?

"Eva?! I mean Molly?"

There stood Don Wei, mouth agape. Eyes in shock and she could have sworn there was concerning his eyes, but it was probably just her imagination.

'Speak of the devil' She thought. Well, at least he remembered his daughter's name, even when he couldn't recognize her.

Don Wei's Pov

She hadn't said a word ever since she came back, her eyes were dead, and the way she walked. For some reason her whole demeanor worried Don Wei, Eva looked like all her light went out as if giving in to exhaustion at all the hurt she endured, and that was what worried Don Wei the most. The exhausted energy she gave off, it only told him one thing, something happened last night. So he decided to listen to investigate what had happened, but to no avail, she wasn't in her room. He sighed as he came to the bathroom, ready to take a long hot shower when he heard a wretching erupt. He slowly walked to the showers as he watched with shocked eyes at his daughter wretching rather violently.

The greenish substance excreted its way out of his daughter's mouth as she violently desperately tried to force it out. Her body was shaking violently and rather quickly as she tried to stop, he could see that she was desperately trying to stop but to no avail, the puke would not stop forcing it's way out of her at all. The greenish gue was beginning to form a sort of mountain, as Don Wei himself struggled to keep his disgust from erupting out of his mouth like it was to hers. Finally, she stopped and finally, he could take it no longer, he called out her name as his eyes flashed in utter worry. And what he saw filled him with utter dread and pain.

There stood his little girl, utterly broken. She was absolutely soaked as the dress clung to her body like a second skin, blood dripped from her skin as her nails were colored in it. Had she been cutting herself, had she been hurting herself? Then another dreadful thought came to him, had she been hurting herself all this time? but what was truthfully torture to look out were her eyes. Her beautiful red eyes, for they were filled with utter pain, defeat, and brokenness. She looked like a broken doll. A hurt doll and Don Wei wanted nothing more then to scoop up his little girl and comfort her. But that didn't seem to be the case, for us if to hurt him more, his little girl's eyes turned from hate to utter distrust as if preparing herself to have him see the worst in her. And that was when he felt utter hurt, not because of the distrust, ok a little bit on the distrust but also because that distrust was justified. After all, he had abandoned her, tried to forget about her and didn't even recognize her. He had even undermined her in every single way, and still, she had put up with it. But he had a feeling no more. He tried to speak to her but it seemed like she wouldn't let him as she gave him a curt "Sir" and was off, leaving him to wonder on his own what had happened.

But while he seemed to be sulking in self pity, Jordan seemed to just randomly walked by took one look at the puke and asked "What the hell is that?!" it was only then that Don Wei was awoken by his self pity.

"Excuse me?"

The shooter than pointed at the mountain of puke. "What the hell is that, it smeels disgusting and looks like.." There was silence for a few moments as Jordan then turned around again and gave the manager a sort of weird appraising look, as if afraid to ask him directly. "Sir did you by any chance?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?" Don Wei gave the youth a death glare, and that was the end of that conversation as Jordan shut his mouth rather quickly. To afraid to ask anymore questions. "Strange, the only other person to use the bathroom this morning other than you is molly..." Don Wei flinched at the mention of his daughter's psuedoname" As the youth kept mumbling on, totally oblivious to the attentions of the manager. "I wonder if she's on her period..." That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Why the hell are you thinking that?! You sick pervert!"

It was then the youth turned around in a flash at the managers voice and he turned around flushed in surprise. "Sir! You're still here? I mean I..."

Don Wei face palmed as he just mumbled to exhausted in having discovered such a pervert and that, that pervert slept in the same room as his daughter every night for this week... Shred a bathroom with her and... Only god know what else. And not to mention his little girl, still in deep pain from the looks of it. Hurting and.. And he unable to do anything about it. "Never mind, just get out of my sight, you sicko." and that was what the youth promptly did, too afraid to even argue with him, seeing as he was rather terrifying right now. And Don Wei simply took one good look at the vomit and sighed. He needed to get to the bottom of this, and soon.

Jordan's Pov

The young shooter, a bit of a muscle head but rather plain and awkward looking with a face full of freckles ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Now Jordan wasn't very bright, well he was smart enough to pass the prestigious military school with honors, but that was because of hard work, not because he was a genius. But just because he wasn't a genius didn't mean he couldn't see the obvious. And what was obvious right now, was that the old man Don Wei, well, he was rather hostile to him right now, and for some reason, Jordan couldn't really figure out why. Well it's not like he couldn't figure out the reason why. It was when ever he was being a pervert, or more specifically when he showed an interest in Molly... Come to think of it, Don Wei was only upset when he was being a pervert towards Molly, and it was obvious from the start that something was going on between the two. But what? Well Jordan had no idea about that. But he had his suspicions. Come to think of it, it was always obvious that something had been going on between the two, a sort of tension that outsiders could not breech to.

And Now Jordan couldn't help but feel suspicious. As a certain thought bothered him. From the start he knew Molly had been a stowaway, that had been obvious. But he didn't the reason why... And that was what worried him, not knowing the reason why. Well truthfully it didn't bother him before because he always assumed it had something to do with know a silly 15 year old bimbo who was all fangirl about a certain celebrity like Rick. Him being rather handsome, athletic. And who was he to kidding Rick was a total dream with many women falling for him. So it his first impression of Molly no matter how cruel, was that she was nothing more than some silly fangirl, going goo gaga over her favorite celebrity. But that changed quickly once he got to know her. But what if he was right on the celebrity bit, just not who? What if it was Don Wei she was interested in, and not, well not Rick.

Come to think of it, Molly's blush on their first win on Oban should have been a cause for concern. Considering that it was Don Wei she was blushing for. That should have been his first cause for concern wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. And it's not like physically he couldn't see why a female would be attracted to Don Wei. Actually he could see, rather clearly. Seeing as Don Wei, though old looking and lean, was quite handsome, rich and sophisticated, plus there were rumors of him being old money... All in all Don Wei was still quite a catch, much to Jordan's chagrin. And now he was acting different with Molly...

Had something happened between the two. Then a horrible thought came to him, what if Molly had been able to seduce Don Wei, and those two were. Oh my god he's old enough to be her father! As Jordan quite hurriedly and worrieldy ran around with that horrible perverted thought in his mind. What if Don Wei and Molly were... Romantically involved? The thought made him shudder, but it was possible...

And he had to admit a part of him had his suspicions, and Molly, Molly seemed to always want Don Wei's attentions. And now he was paying a lot of attention to her...

"But he's old enough to be her father!" He had no idea he just said that out loud in front of Stan and Koji.

Koji & Stan's POV

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are you talking about?" Koji asked, quite curiously only to be elbowed by Stan.

"Oww" what was that for?!"

"For putting us in this conversation!"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"Come on Koji, he's hyperventilating, and something tells me this isn't exactly a conversation, I want to be in!"

"It's probably not that bad stan."

Jordan who was completely oblivious to the two mechanics previous conversation but now noticing they were listening to him, just laid out his worries. "What if Don Wei and Molly are..."

"Are what?"

"Are romantically involved!"

Koji then turned to Stan. "I'm sorry you we're right."

"I told you so, but now we're stuck in this conversation whether we like it or not! And we don't like it!"

And it was true, they didn't like it not one bit.

But Jordan was completely unaware of them as he went into monotone painting a clear picture, well not exactly clear but it was way to clear for Stan and Koji's likening as he forced the mental images on their mind, of a Don Wei and and Molly romantically making hot passionate love. Until they could no longer take it.

"Enough!" Koji cried, tears in his eyes. Not because of the possibility that Don was a pedophile, he had a feeling Don never thought of Molly in that way, nor did he cry because of the betrayal he felt from his 15 year female friend. He also had a feeling Molly never really thought of Don Wei in that light. He was crying because of the mental images he was forced to endure because of Jordan's monologue.

"Enough you sicko."

Jordan stopped and looked at them both incredulously.

"You're disgusting!" Stan added completely looking at Jordan in disgust.

"Excuse me? I'm disgusting? How can you say that when Don Wei and Molly are probably-"

"It's the fact that you can even think these things that are even more disturbing!" Stan and Koji said in unison, as they left a sputtering Jordan.

Koji shook his head. "Something's wrong with him."

"That's for sure."

"Probably not right in the head, that one." Both just nodded then sighed.

"There's a huge chance we'll have to hear him go on and on about his stupid paranoia unless we do something about it, isn't there."

"You got that right."

"Shall we go to Molly and practically beg her to put an end to Jordan's silly nonsense, or at the very least put an end to our misery if that doesn't work by banging our heads so many times we lose consciousness if Jordan talks about it again?"

"Better than having those mental images."

"That sicko, how could he think there's something going on with Molly and Don Wei. I mean don't get me wrong, Don Wei is a quite attractive and fairly handsome for a man his age but he's..."

"Old enough to be her father!" both said in unison."

"And he's not the type." Stan just nodded.

Both entered Molly and Jordan's rooms, and thankfully Jordan wasn't there. But neither was Molly, but just to be sure they checked her bed, nope, she wasn't there not at all.

Koji just bowed his head. "Why? why do we have to listen to Jordan spout that disgusting nonsense" As he unlike himself, pounded his hands on the hammock, and as Stan was ready to comfort his comrade who unfortunately was feeling rather, very down, for obvious reasons, he enspied Something fall down from the bed. It was a photo.

It was a photo of a young smiling little girl hugging a young smiling man, probably her father. But it was strange, as Stan picked it up and studied it, very strange, and the more he noticed it, the more familiar those two people where, heck those two people were familiar but he couldn't believe it. Because those two appeared to be the two people in the earth team who couldn't get long. The little girl with her short raven hair, rosy cheeks and pale skin resembled Molly who appeared to be more than 5 years old, the man with his raven hair and briilliamt smile handsome and joyful hugging the little girl back, looked like Don Wei in his late twenties.

Stan blinked again. "Uhh koji, I think you need to see this."

Koji looked up. "Why's that Stan?"

"Because what I'm looking at is really quite interesting, quite interesting to see."

Koji just stared at him blankly than shrugged and decided to take a look at the photograph, and what he saw made him blink twice.

"Isn't that Molly?"

"I'm thinking it is."

"And is that-" As Koji stared hard at the photograph trying to see if his eyes were fooling him, if had eaten something bad this morning. "Is that, Is that Don Wei?"

"I'm not really sure, I mean it looks exactly like him in his twenties, but he's smiling. And smiling in a good way, and not he's work smile, his cold smile that only cares about winning. I mean this guy looks nice and kind and Molly appears to be hugging him."

"Yeah that's got me too. It can't be him right?"

"Yeah you're right, I mean come on the guy is a robot."

"No he's not."

Stan looked at Koji incredulously as Koji in turn gave a goofy flustered type of smile. "I mean he can't be that bad, I'm sure he has a heart inside of him."

"Yeah a metallic heart."

"Stan..."

"No listen to me Koji, Don Wei is a heartless bastard that pushes this team to it's limits. I mean he's not cruel but he obviously has no soul."

"Yeah but who could this person in the photograph be?"

"Can't be Don Wei."

"Yeah but it looks exactly like him."

Stan was agreeing but a part of him found it hard to believe the man in the photo could be Don Wei seeing as the man was practically a robot. Finally fed up he decided to ask the manager himself.

"Come on let's go to Don Wei's room and ask him what the hell is going."

"You're taking the photo?"

"Yeah I mean, how else can we ask him."

"But isn't it rude?"

"Would you rather endure Jordan's messed up thoughts concerning Don Wei and Molly for possibly 9 more months, considering where at a rest period in the race?"

"I'm right behind you, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Stan and Koji's POV

They walked towards the the earth team's manager's office hoping for some clarification on the picture, on the strange picture of him and the current earth team's pilot. Of a picture of the smiling little girl and the seemingly adoring young man holding her close. Both we're happy, and the longer Stan looked at it the more baffled he became. "This doesn't make sense, how could Don Wei be the man in this photo, it's impossible. I mean the man is a heartless robot!"

"Yeah maybe so, but you have to admit it looks exactly like him." Koji said. Stan looked at him. "It looks exactly like he would when he was younger."

Stan relented nodding. "Yeah but I still can't believe it's him, maybe it's a younger brother or a doppelganger."

"Then why would Molly try so hard to please the man?" Stan was stumped at that, as he crossed his arms and was deep in thought. "Because Don Wei looks exactly like the man in the photo, I will you bet 50 bucks Molly's father is dead and the only reason she tries so hard to please that robot is because of the resemblance with this guy in the photo."

Koji sighed and rolled his eyes, really, Stan could be just as bad as Jordan sometimes. And on Stan went talking about how Don Wei was a robot and that he was probably a clone of the man in the photo, when they reached the earth manager's office and Stan shut up. As he had enough common sense not to say out loud his theories about a person into said person's hearing distance.

But there was no need, for the office was empty, the manager wasn't there. All that was there was a folder with a couple of papers, and most of the papers, Koji guessed,if not all were probably about his race team and business. Stan sighed as he put the photo down the stack of papers not even looking at them, "Great how else are we going to shut up Jordan's ramblings?"

Koji also sighed but decided to pick the photo up seeing as they'll need to bring it back or Molly would get suspicious. That was when something caught his eye, the folder was open of course, but instead of business ventures or race team scouts there was a photo of a smiling Molly, hair a full black color, hugging what appeared to be a laughing little girl who seemed to be hugging her neck. The little girl seemed to be wearing a school uniform, a black knee deep skirt with a black vest and a white shirt underneath, Molly who appeared to be wearing the same school's uniform was wearing boy's clothes. She was smiling a smile so beautiful it took one's breath away. As Koji picked up the folder another photo of Molly fell out.

This time it was of the girl alone wearing the same black pants, black jacket, white shirt and tie, but this time she was alone. Her hair was now dyed red and she was alone. She wasn't smiling but there was an air of mischief around her. Frowning sticking out her tongue making a face at the photographer, who he could easily guess was exasperated with the girl's antics and raising his fist in warning to her as he cursed at the stubborn 15 or 14 year old girl. Only for her to give him a triumphant smirk as the photo was taken. Koji couldn't help but laugh and smile at that mental image. Only for another paper to fall out of the folder. And what he saw made him gawk and stare, and gawk some more.

For their written in that paper were some words he couldn't believe, and he quickly turned to his best friend who was still grumbling about Don Wei not being human, and being a robot instead when Koji woke him up from his stupor. With one simple sentence:

"You owe me fifty-bucks."

Stan looked around dumbfounded as his Asian friend gave him a triumphant smile. A smile Stan couldn't understand on why. "What?"

"I said you owe me fifty-bucks."

"Yeah but why."

"Take a look at this folder."

Stan gave him a weird look as he opened the folder, and then gape and stared. For their was a photo of their beloved female pilot attached to a paper that said:

Eva Sahira Ai Wei.

Age:

15 years old

Hair color:

Black

Eye color:

Red

Height:

5'3

Weight:

90LB

Parents :

Mother:

Maya Wei

Father:

Don Wei.

It was the father thing that made him squint his eyes and gawk for a good long while. Father:Don Wei. Father: Don Wei, Father:Don Wei?! He couldn't believe it, first of because thought admittedly Don Wei was quite handsome and fairly attractive, And Eva was undoubtedly a very beautiful girl ,they looked nothing alike.

"Yeah but she could have taken after her mother. Oh and I think he's quite the catch as well." Stan turned to look at his friend incredulously, and Koji simply shrugged, "You were talking out loud." Stan shrugged as well, in a 'works for me' kind of way.

"So, their father and daughter huh?"

"You don't know that."

Koji gave him a, 'are you frickin' serious?' look. And Stan stood his ground.

"Come on the guy's a robot."

"Are you really going to go on about that?"

"Where's the proof?"

"You're holding it."

Stan relented and gave up. "Fine, but how do we know the tension between them is because their father and daughter?"

I mean Jordan could be right-"

"Snap out of it Stan!" As Koji slapped him alarmed.

Stan then shook his head, bewildered at himself. "Thanks, I needed that. I was beginning to think like Jordan!" "I know." And both shuddered at the thought of having a messed up mind as that."

"I think she knows."

"Who?"

"Eva, I think she knows Don's her father."

"How'd you figured that?"

"Simple. Her blush after Don just congratulated her on her first win... And the way she acted at Alwas."

Stan nodded and relented. "Fair enough. But do you think he knows?"

"I'm pretty sure he does now, but back then... I hope not, or otherwise you're right, he is a robot."

"I still stand to that belief."

"Still stand to what belief?" Both flinched at the voice, As Don Wei appeared obviously not happy with their shenanigans. "Seriously, what are you-" And Don froze when he saw what Koji was holding in his hands. Eyes completely shocked.

Don Wei's POV

"What the hell are you holding?" he asked, though he already knew. And he had a feeling the mechanics knew he knew. Koji said nothing as with a reckless courage that even surprised him, the mechanic or IT specialist began to read his daughter's profile. "... father, Don Wei." And again he repeated. "Father Don Wei. Care to explain sir?"

"That's none of your business. "

"But sir wouldn't you think it better for the team..."

"If we did know? What's going on between you two."

"no probably not."

"Oh but I have a feeling you that it probably would."

At that Don Wei stared at the mechanics with a sort of blind rage, but the two held their ground as they stared at him bravely, dead on. "Sir we demand to know what's going on."

At this Don couldn't help but chuckle as he gave of a butter smile. "And how would that help in any way?"

"It would help put a stop to Jordan's rambling about you two having sex."

Their was a faint silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Jordan thinks you and Eva are having a physical relationship. A sexual relationship for that matter and we want to put a stop to it.

Their was another short silence, before Don Wei ended up laughing hard, and ended up smiling as he gave them a sort of ironic smile.

"I have a feeling Eva will put a stop to it sooner or later."

they we're both silent

"A father who didn't Even recognize his own daughter."

they were both silent. Obviously the man was talking to himself and wasn't expecting them to talk to him. "I didn't even bother to visit her during those 10 years, and to top it all of, I even tried to forget about her. Again complete silence. As Stan and Koji looked at him, stunned.

he didn't care, he needed to let that out somehow, as he looked out the window , memories of days gone by fresh out of his mind dancing around him. Of when he first met Maya, of when he decided to runaway with her, break free from his parents. Of when Eva was born, her first steps, her first word. The way her little smile and eyes of Of adoration would look up at him, eyes full of trust. Trust that he abused and broke the moment he abandoned her...

"Wow Sir, I never thought you had such a past..."

"Nor that you had a heart."

Don Wei then turned around, eyes shocked as he looked at them. A blank expression on his face as he stared at them for a moment, his fCial expression betraying him. But only for a moment for it soon merged to become anger & hatred to an emotionless expression, one that he had been using most of his life, only stopping during the all brief period he had with the love of his life. His Maya and then his Eva, until he blew it the day he killed his wife...

"You killed your wife?"

Don Wei froze, but for a moment, only a brief moment, as he reminisced once again. He don't know why, but it seems like those comments and the stress of this race made him remember what he wanted to forgot, to run away from."

Outside of Don's knowledge Koji wanted to say more, to tell the guy he had to take responsibility for the death of his wife. Only to be stopped by Stan, surprisingly for it would have been the red head show puld have said it, not the mild mannered brunnete. But it seemed like the mechanic specialist knew there was more to this Blame than Don Wei would let on, if he concioualy knew they were there. So he held his tongue and asked Koji to do so too. Which the IT Specialist did. Though grumbling slightly. But only for a moment, as both heard Don Wei, ramble on and on about his grief.

Yes, he was the one who murdered his wife. He was the one who destroyed his happiness. And for what? Ambition. Why? Why did he push her to compete in that race? Why couldn't he have held his tongue? If he had just asked her not to compete, if he had just asked her not to race their instead of encourage her. Then maybe... Maybe, she'd still be alive...

Both Stan and Koji were silenced. They were I'm shock, that guilt must have been eating at him. And it would have explain why he was so averse to female pilots.. It must have been so painful.

He could have at least put up a better argument as he begged her not to. He should have begged her not to race more, instead of give in like a weak-willed wishy washy. But he gave in to her words and kind smile, and let her race. If only he hadn't, if only he had forbidden her, (Stan was about to say that. That would have been sexist, seeing as the guy, was not in control in his wife, but Don Wei had pointed that out) no matter how sexist it was. If only he had done a better job protecting her. If only he had done a better job protecting his wife. He failed, and in that way, he had killed Maya himself...

"Maya?!" That stuuned shout definitely broke him out of his stupor, as he stared at the two mechanics. "Maya was one of the greatest pilots of all time! And you, where her manager?!"

The surprised sound of the mechanics woke Don Wei from his stupor instantly as he turned to look at them slightly baffled and a little ruffled.

"Excuse me?"

"You were the manager for Maya? But I thought you were against female pilots!"

"She was my first pilot."

"Ahh." Stan and koji acknowledged nodding their heads.

"But How'd you."

"You talk to yourself sir." Koji stated."

"he's right sir, you really do." Stan agreed. Don Wei was silent for a moment, debating whether he should be angry or shocked or not. But he sighed and relented. As he let the mechanics go.

"Promise me you won't tell Eva?"

"Who?" Don looked at them annoyed and rather raffled.

"Molly, her actual name's Eva."

"Ahh. We promise we won't tell her you know now. " Stan stated.

"You have our word sir." Koji backed."

Don Wei nodded sighing, utterly exhausted as he fell to his chair.

Stan and Koji's POV

Stan and Koji just walked exhausted as Jordan was again rumbling about Don and Molly's or rather's Eva's physical relationship, out of the devil's hearings of course. But of course it had to be near their's. "Should we tell him?"

"We made a promise. And we have to keep it."

"Of course we did." Koji stated, his head drooping in despair. They'd have to put up with Jordan's ramblings and sick, sick delusions. Both Stan and Koji looked at each other for a moment before weeping in despair.


	5. Chapter 5

Eva's POV

She started to wretch as her body began to excrete the disgusting waste, she felt nauseous her stomach started to ache. She didn't know what was going on but rather she felt that this torture would never end. She again began to excrete waste little by little, as her body began to wretch yet again. Eva looked at the mess, and again puked. "Molly?" She heard a male voice call out as she turned her head to see the shocked faces of Stan and Koji.

"Are you ok?"

Before she could say anything, her body again reacted by violent wrenching, as yet again against her will, waste excreted out.

"Molly..."

"Seems to me you need to go see a doctor." Satis's voice said, quite jubilantly. Eva looked around to see the little squid there, just staring at her with worried eyes. "Satis when did you..." But before she could finish that sentence another mountain of puke fell from her mouth. "Ugg."

"Yup my dear girl you definitely need to go see a doctor. And with that Satis tapped his staff as a sort of yellowish spark fell through. Within a few moments the whole temple came crashing down as Molly held on to the sink for dear life.

Jordan's POV

He was just passing by, being an ordinary joe when the whole temple just flew under. "Huh?" Grabbing on to the walls or anything, he didn't know he just held on to something. His eyes open but not paying particular attention to what he was holding, Jordan grabbed on to the what ever for dear life. He could barely hold on as his feet stopped touching the ground his blonde black hair flying to his face as he sputtered a "What the hell, and promptly closed his eyes. Only to fell Face flat to the ground. His nose now bleeding as he shouted out curses. He looked over to the nearest mirror which was the fountain and saw he was beaten up inside. With a sigh he decided to go to the nearest bathroom.

Only to see Molly falling face flat to puke. "Molls?" She looked at him, her face in utter shock and looking absolutely wretched. Jordan could only stare at this pitiful figure mouth agape, as she turned around, stood up and walked away. "Hey moll-" But she was gone before he could say anything, she wouldn't even let him speak to her. And for that he was worried. He turned to Stan and Koji, "What happened?" But the two mechanics could only stare at each other, than at him and shrug. Jordan sighed in frustration as he saw clearly that the girl he loved was in utter pain. He sighed as he punched the wall deep in frustration.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Don Wei, and see the older man try to talk to his partner, only for her to shun him as the manager just stood there in utter shock. The team leader then turned to see Jordan and ask what happened?" Only for some reason for Jordan to feel an utter rage at the older man and walk up to him, eyes full of hate. "You tell me, what did you do to her?" He asked as he tugged the older man's shirt.

Don Wei looked at him in utter shock, as the older man simply looked at the younger one in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"You hear me, this is probably you're fault!" Don first looked at the mechanics then at him, then the mechanics again as he shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Am I? Ever since she got here, all she ever wanted was to impress you." There was a hint of jealousy in his voice which he sincerely hoped the older did not notice. But he had a feeling he unfortunately did. For poor Jordan, unknown to his knowledge, he was dead on right.

"And your probably doing something illegal as well." That was when Don Wei gave him a blank stare.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!, You're probably doing something illegal as well!" Jordan clenched the old man's shirt tighter.

"No, not really." Stan's voice popped up

Jordan turned to look at the man, eyes full of anger and rage.

"Excuse me?! How can you say that when you know that she's"

"His daughter" Koji finished, giving him a look.

In that second, the world froze for Jordan, like completely that my friends was when he looked at the man with a new light, as he stared at the older gentleman.

Then the hostility, the arguing and the whole protective ness was shed into a new light for our poor hero, as he again stared at the older gentleman for a moment before he let him go.

"Sorry about that sir. Hope I didn't make a bad first impression."

Don Wei stared at him as if he was a bug, then coughed ,and Jordan guessed from the very bottom of his heart truly meant, "Terrible."

Jordan then bowed his head. "Terrible." Great just great. He had made a horrible first impression with his father in-law, because truth be told my friends, Jordan had plans to marry sweet Molly, and he had a feeling he needed his father in-law's blessing to do it." Jordan just hung his head on shame and sobbed quietly.

Unbeknownst to the young shooter and the old manager, two mechanics were just staring at them, utterly baffled. "Pathetic right?"

"You said it." And with that Stan and Koji just stared. And not knowing what to do but feeling very amused. And unknown to any of them, sweet Molly, or rather Eva had just left."

Eva's POV

She was hyperventilating, as she walked to the streets of Alwas. The scrubs just stared at her, as she felt tears sting her eyes. Their mouths agape.

"What is she doing here?" One asked.

"I don't know." The other whispered.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"I know, didn't the earth team win? I mean they were the winning team in the finals.

"Mhm."

The girl couldn't blame them, they had won after all. But They returned. It was then she saw the competitors from the pre- selections popping out as if by magic. First Paradise, then Rush, then groor, and so many others until she ended up bumping into Rick. Her face meeting his shirtless chest, as she fell to the floor, tears in her eyes.

Rick for his turn surveyed his surroundings, before he spotted Eva. "Hey little mouse do you what happ-"

It was then he noticed Eva's tears.

"Molly, what hap-" But Eva wasn't in the mood to talk as she ran pass him to tears in her eyes.

"Little mouse, wait!" but his class went unanswered as the young girl simply brushed past him.

Rick Pov

He looked at the running figure mouth agape only for him to run into that lone figure's father. Filled with utter rage, the ex-pilot grabbed the manager by the collar and angrily proclaimed," Damn it Don, what did you do?" The manager looked at him surprised then stated quite calmly in his usual reserved manner, " Nothing I did and. Said nothing", and from listening to him Rick could swear he heard the faintest sound of guilt coming from the voice of the old manager.

" She had been missing all night and came put like that in the morning. "It was then Rick thunderbolt speculated the reason for her pain and decided to tell his former manager the truth.

"Listen Don, I think you should know that Molly-"

"Is my daughter Eva."

"So you knew huh?"

Rick's agape mouth, must have answered that question for he asked "How long."

"since the pre-selections, her race against spirit."

Don Wei nodded at that, then in a manner so totally unlike him, punched the former racer square on the mouth. And Rick had to admit he didn't see that coming and that Don Wei had a good sucker punch. It was then the older gentleman simply wiped his hand as if nothing happened.

"Where'd you learn to punch like that, Don Wei simply gave him a look as if contemplating him, then simply shrugged. "I'm a general's son."

Rick nodded, huh, yet another thing he learned about Don Wei. Which was interesting.

"huh there's no use being mad at you, seeing as this is my own fault. I probably should have told her the moment I found out. The fourth race in Oban."

And with that, Don Wei, simply left leaving a confused Rick in the dust, as the other earth team members caught up to him, "Rick, have you seen Molly?"

And then after a moment of silenced, they realized that he was here and where they were, and the realization finally hit them square in the jaw.

"What the heck is going on here?!"

Eva's POV

She was in no energy to interact right now, as her body would not stop shaking. She walked aimlessly until she fainted in the arms of a Nourasian female. The warm hands of a woman with tan brown skin made her look up, as a worried nourasian woman who looked to be in her thirties grabbed her and asked "Are you ok?"

Nourasian, memories of last night flashed in Eva's brain as she frantically tried to get away for she was not in the state to see a Nourasian right now.

Only for the woman to grab her and state. "Treacherous whore!"

She looked at her wierdly, "Excuse me?"

The woman frowned. "Don't race in that state."

"Excuse me?"

The woman frowned, it was then she noticed the woman's crown on her head and the resemblance to Aikka. She began to shake as she didn't want to hear the woman's next words but timidly still asked. "Why, why can't I?"

"You're pregnant with my son Aikka's child."

It was then the world fell apart and the young girl fainted, down in the hard ground for the queen would jot touch her, only giving her a cold hard stare.


	6. Chapter 6

Eva's Pov

She woke up in a bed of the softest silk she ever felt, way different from her boarding school and the earth team beds she was used to. She opened her eyes as she gazed at her surroundings. A soft silken bed, rooms of the finest copper, the paintings each inscribed a certain rune was not yet used, and silver inscriptions in what she recognized to be Nourasian. Her eyes widened, as she recognized the Nourasian inscriptions as her eyes roamed, the room, Their standing in front of the door was the Nourasian prince. His face contorted to utter shame as he gazed at her pitiful form. It was then the memories of last night painted in her mind as she touched her belly, where a new life lived in her.

"Eva, I..." It was then she jumped up from the bed, not even noticing it was only a grey bra she had on, not even without panties, as she came to him angry huffing as she screamed as she punched his strong chest. "How could you! How could you!? He tried to explain himself but she wouldn't let him. "Molly, I..."

Slap!

The red-hot sting she felt in her hand was worth it as she left a red hot sting in his cheek, He looked at her with shocked eyes, as she looked at him with her tear filled ones. "I can explain."

"How could you!"

"Molly, I-"

"How could you do this to me Aikka!"

"Please let me explain."

"I thought you were my friend!"

"Molly, I am your friend, please let me explain!"

"Friend... friends don't rape each other!"

"I know they don't but please-I"

"I thought I could trust you, friends don't betray each other's trust,"

It was then she saw something in him flash as he looked at her his face contorted in anger.

"Oh like you're so innocent."

"What are you talking about?" She felt herself grow defensive.

He looked at her, his eyes full of mocking and hurt. "Really, what have you got to say for yourself, Miss Eva Wei?"

It was then realization hit her as she looked at him, her face contorted to utter defensiveness.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at her his eyes all hurt.

"I looked through all your memories, Your names isn't really Molly, is it Ms. Wei?"

She looked at him, anger filling her very being as she tried to explain herself, hugging her chest only to notice that she was not wearing panties. She then covered her most private parts as Eva looked at her friend or former friend utterly hurt and in utter anger.

Aikka looked at her only to look shame as he tried to explain himself "Eva, I..."

It was then the door opened as the woman she ran into earlier came. Her eyes cool and diplomatic, 'It's nice to see you awake Ms. Wei, I must..." As she turned to look her eyes filled with utter anger at her son, "Apologize for My son's rough behavior towards you, but you must know Ms. Eva Wei, you are carrying the prince's of Nourasia's son, the future heir, and heir if anything should happen... As she turned a cold eye towards Aikka who promptly flinched in shame "To my lovely son during the race." Aikka was frozen, and Eva herself couldn't move as the woman walked towards her, "I am so sorry Ms. Wei, but I can't afford to let you race, nor can you get rid of that child.

"Can't race..." Eva stuttered, as memories of her mother Maya flashed through her mind... Of her smile, her gentle laugh, the warm kindness of the family she once had but could now only dream of...

"But I have to race, I need the ultimate price for my mother, for my family, for my... she was silent as the woman walked towards her, utter pity and a coldness in her eyes. And then a slap. As Eva touched her stinging cheek looking at the woman in utter shock. "Ms. Eva Wei, how can you be so selfish, and so foolish. No one should tamper with the kingdom of the dead, besides child, why waste a living life for one that's already dead. Why waste it for a family that will never be? At those words, Eva looked at the woman, utter hatred, and anger in her eyes. Her red obs beaming with rage as the woman's azul ones only looked at her rather calmly as if staring at a bug. At which Hated, she had been stared like that all her life. By the students, the teachers and Mrs. Stern at that damn boarding school, as if she wasn't important as if she was just this little bug no one could care about. And now this woman was daring to stare at her like that for being raped. "I'm not blaming for being raped Ms. Wei, I'm blaming you for thinking only of yourself.

"Mother, I..."

"Hush Aikka! This little hussy needs to be taught a lesson, and just as queen nori was about to slap yet again, Aikka intervened taking his mother's hand, as he shook in anger. "Molly does not deserve to be treated like this.

The queen looked at him angered, "But she seduces you and now!"

"I raped Eva, it was I who did the dishonor, in this way and form, I raped her!"

eva was now shaking as the queen counted to ten, and simply walked away, but not before telling her to come and follow her.

Eva simply nodded and just walked towards the queen's directions, only for Aikka to grab her hand and. "Molly wait!" She simply looked at him, full sadness in her eyes, and Aikka simply stood there in shame as Eva, simply walked away only for him to mutter "I'm sorry Eva"

She turned around to say "Yeah, well, I'm sorry to, as she didn't even notice the prince bang his hands on the wall, so hard his hand bled

Queen Nori Pov

The queen simply sat at the chair deeply agitated and annoyed as the young girl walked towards her. Nori surveyed the girl with hawk-like eyes as the girl flinched again. Nori simply sighed. Too weak in certain places, yet too strong for others, Yet this girl was to be the next future queen of Nourasia. After all in order to ensure there was no bastard, the woman who the prince or king impregnated first was to be his queen, and those two would only have sex with each other. That was Nourasian law, anything less meant death, so that was why Nourasians never had sex before marriage, and yet her son. The Queen placed a finger on her forehead as the girl, Eva Wei was it, walked towards her and asked ummm... Are you ok? The queen then gave the girl a sharp look, from which she flinched, Nori simply sighed, as her eyes softened, she was a mother herself, and a woman as well... Sex, was something special for her, something that can lead a woman to be slut-shamed to feel dirty or special. The girl probably felt dirty, she had been horrible raped and was slut-shamed after all.

"Tell me how can I save the baby."

The queen then gave her a blank stare.

"Excuse me, what?"

The girl then came over to her, eyes full of determination, as she clutched her stomach, "Please, tell me how can I save this child !"

The queen's eyes then turned cold."You know how."

The girl shook her head, not frustrated, but simply knowing. "That's not what I meant. "Then what did you mean."

The girl clutched her stomach, "I want to save this child from my fate!"

The queen looked at her, as the girl began to cry. "Please, tell me how can I save this child from feeling unloved, when I'm not ready to be-"

The queen then slapped the girl, as she fell over, looking at the queen in shock."

"Calm, down!" The girl nodded, rather dazed, as the queen, took up the girl's chin, as she stared at the girl, dead in the eye. "Are you willing to do anything for this child?" The girl nodded.

"First become my son's concubine. Eva looked at the queen in shock, but the queen would not relent. The girl simply looked at the floor.

"Why?!" Nori looked at the girl sharply.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do I have to give in to my rapist!"

Nori kept a calm exterior though inside she was in turmoil, on one hand, this girl was slandering her precious child, on the other hand, being a woman, she knew the girl's pain only too well.

"It will be best for the child, this will ensure. "It'll be best for the child."

"Now then, there is one way to prolong the early stages long enough for you to be ready..."

Aikka's Pov

He was laying on the bed wondering, if he'll ever get the chance to earn her forgiveness, when a cloaked figure came to him, her smile dazzling him.

"Molly." He cried out.

"Aikka." She stated as she bit her lip, before letting the cloak she was there, bare to him in all her naked glory. She came to him, naked on the bed, as he stared at her, his eyes wide, as he understood, what was happening, and what she was doing. "Eva you don't"

She shut him up. "It's for the child. Her eyes were cold as she stated this, probably purposely to devoid it all of the emotion she felt. "Eva..."

"Just do it Aikka, I won't let our child suffer."

"I'm sorry he stated. As he took her chin, and kissed the girl he loved, and made love to her that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan's POV

He stared at his partner, as she came again late at night, tears in her eyes, that she'd let drip when she thought no one was looking. And when he tried to talk to her, Molly would just turn around, give him a fake smile with dried tears as she exclaimed, "What are you talking about Jordan I'm fine, as she would playfully punch him, and he would let it go as she ran giggling, or maybe crying into their room. But he would know, for he would see the lighted lamp and hear her tears in their room when she thought he was asleep and couldn't hear. 'Molly' He couldn't help but think, as he with no courage would just make a sad face and lay to his bed hearing her sobs play in his head. It was horrible seeing her cry but Jordan would just endure being a coward, and late at night, he would punch his fist in the wall in frustration for his cowardice.

"So what's with the punching?"

"Huh?" Jordan asked confused, Completely taken by surprise at Stan's question.

"I said, what's with the punching?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"We heard punching late at night."

There was an awkward silence as Jordan stared at the two mechanics and he could have sworn he heard a desert ball roll over somewhere. But he shook his head. "I'm sorry," Only for another cricket type of noise to escape the earth team. "Wait, a minute are you telling me you heard me punch the wall in my room so far away to your room."

Stan and Koji looked at each other, then stated "Yup"

"Pretty much."

Jordan gave the two mechanics an awkward look. "Wait, you mean to tell me, that you two," The two mechanics blushed, then Shouted "No!" rather fiercely.

Jordan didn't believe them, as he gave the two mechanics a disgusted look.

In turn, Stan gave him a disgusted look as well. "Look, Jordan don't flatter yourself."

Jordan still gave them a disgusted look.

"We, heard all the way in our room, Ok?"

jordan still gave them look that stated he didn't exactly believe them."

"Our senses heightened after we found out Molly, or rather Eva is Don Wei's daughter."

Awkward silence.

"Why?"

"We don't know ok?!"

Jordan gave them a look, a strange and deep look, before sighing. "Fine, I'm worried about Molly, I mean Eva ok."

"That's why you've been punching the walls?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, she's been coming home crying each week."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that all?!"

"Why not just ask her?"

An awkward silence filled the room, as Jordan stood there mouth agape."

"I can't just ask her, I mean she didn't tell me her name is Eva, so why would she tell me anything now."

"Why don't you just stalk her to find out?"

"That's an excellent idea!" And with that Jordan kept on running, knowing it was full sarcasm but he was too worried to care.

Unbeknownst to Jordan, Stan who was actually, being sarcastic, just stood there with a stupid smile frozen in his face as his eyebrows twitched in agitation.

"He's not going to seriously stalk her right?"

"I sure hope not."

And with that the tow mechanics just sighed "He's seriously going to do it, isn't he."

"Unfortunately, Unfortunately."

* * *

(Still Jordan's Pov)

Jordan was silent as he watched her gain, leave a cloak in her head, to hide her identity. She stopped as if sensing something then turned her left, right as if trying to detect the intruder, But Jordan, having had years in the military had a keen sense of hiding, so she couldn't sense him. But still, he was on his guard. He held his breath until Eva relaxed her stance a little totally satisfied. She then walked, and he with precise movement followed her.

Through creeks and brooks and every tree, he followed, until he reached the Nourasian temple.

No, He bit his lip, Eva would never, do something like that! But Jordan only said that to himself, to lie, to not find out the horrible truth. That, Eva his Eva was sleeping with the enemy.

But still he followed, but again she stopped trying to detect the interloper. But still nothing. At this, the girl sighed in relief, as she walked towards the Nourasian temple. Stopped again, trying to find the invader, but nothing.

Eva then walked towards the Nourasian portal as it glowed a deep, whitish-blue hue, then turned around, only to find him staring at her in shock. "Molly?" He asked confused, trying to lie to himself. But she just stared at him, biting her lip, as she stated, I'm sorry, and walked towards the Nourasian portal.

Leaving him utterly heartbroken and in shock.

* * *

Aikka's Pov

He could sense her nervousness and troubles as he came to her and removed her clothes. Again, it was the same as before, again she closed her eyes, both out of fear and self-hatred. He knew she hated this, she felt violated, and why wouldn't she? He raped her every night, every night he took in her sweetness to pro-long that pregnancy, to give hope for the child's safety, for if the earth team found out... Well, they would take kill the babe, and... Aikka shivered as he held Eva close, at the thought, biting his lips in utter frustration, probably the mother too. His Molly, no, his Eva. He held her close as she flinched, then as he felt her tense, he felt a presence, someone else's presence.

He canned his eyes, then looked in shock as he saw Jordan in the room, the earth male's mouth agape and his eyes filled with utter shock and betrayal at the sight of both of them naked as the day they were born. Aikka couldn't help but smirk, then stopped, at the thought of Eva's pain when she found out. He was about to say something but stopped, as Eva asked: "What is it?"

He faked a smile, "Nothing Molly, absolutely nothing." But he was lying and he felt the increasing guilt of lying to her, but they needed to continue the ritual in order for the child to be safe. He took one look at Jordan before kissing Eva and sending the earth buffoon away with a spell.

Jordan's Pov

He felt sand slowly take him away as he watched the girl he loved hand her body over to the enemy. He wanted to speak, shout, but the gravel was slowly transporting him away, and as he saw, Aika's hand touched that beautiful skin, and as he saw Molly shiver, the sand finished transporting him back to Alwas. Where they would be returning again. Jordan took one good look at the wall, before giving it a good punch in frustration at the hurt he was surely feeling. That was where she was dissappearing those nights. Molly was making love to prince Aikka, and that thought the earth male let the tears drip from his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Jordan's Pov

He looked at the wall, he just punched in frustration, then realized something it always seemed that every week the earth team would be transported back from Oban to Alwas, and it had already been a month since this pattern. Of course, no one seemed to mind this at all, despite the great length, seeing as Satis gave each of the earth team members, Inanas, Nourasians and generally the teams in Oban portals to take them anywhere in the galaxy, so that they may continue to their daily lives before the race. So this length was of no notice to Jordan, he simply saw this as a mission prolonged, many soldiers had this happen to them before, and this Was Jordan's first. And considering no earth team member seemed to mind the fact that their mission was prolonged, Don Wei could go back to work and function as he did before, so this setback was of no issue. And even better, As the 37-year-old told the team, Eva wasn't racing, he could keep an eye on her so she was safe. Stan and Koji worked for Miquel, and Rick was adjusting to life with no racing. The point was, no member of the earth team could complain since their lives didn't seem to have any disarray so much so that Jordan never gave much a thought as to why. Why was this happening?

"Why is it isn't my good friend Jordan, Satis came to him but stopped with a shocked look on his face as Jordan gave him a cold, hard stare.

"Did you know?"

The ancient alien looked at him, totally taken aback."Know what? There are many things I know, of course, now let's see there's the fact that the Innanas are sleeping with each other, the fact that Rush has a wife. Oh and the fact that-"

"Did you know Eva was sleeping with Aikka!"

Satis flinched and stepped back at this totally taken by surprise.

"My! such a rude question, you earthlings are-"

That answered Jordan's question as he kicked and ruined an Alwas store. "So you knew, Satis said nothing as he simply stared at the mess than at him, pity in his eyes.

"She was raped Jordan."

"Wah" At this answer Jordan was taken aback. That wasn't something he expected. "Then why-"

"It's a ritual to keep the baby safe." At those words, Jordan shook in fury as he understood the meaning behind them, oh he understood quite quick. Jordan followed as Satis kept walking mumbling to himself, "Poor girl, raped and impregnated at the same time." Her first time too" "And it had to be The man she-"

At this Jordan couldn't take it anymore, as he grabbed Satis by the collar and spat "Then why didn't you help her?! Why did you let her get raped."

at this, the little alien gave him a blank stare, "Because they weren't breaking the rules."

At this Jordan clenched his fist in anger as he threw the little squid towards the ground. "I'm sorry, what did you say?!

Satis wiped some of the blood that was dripping down his face as he stared at the earth man.

Satis Pov

He stared at the earthling with pity, I couldn't do anything. The rules stated you can't purposely kill your opponent." The Avatar simply looked at the ground ashamed of what he was about to say next. "There was nothing that said you can't rape them. You can't kill your opponent, but you can rape them. Aikka wasn't breaking the rules, and if he's not breaking them I'm sorry there was nothing I could do." The earthman simply looked at Satis in utter anger.

"Say that again you mother fucker." At this Satis shook his head as he remembered the memory. Of the girl's screams, her begging her tears As Satis could only watch. Powerless to help her.

"I'm sorry." But Jordan wasn't listening as he suckered punch the squid and all Satis could do was endure it as flew towards the ground. "Get anywhere near Molly again, and I'll kill you." At this Jordan left leaving Satis in his self-loathing.

Jordan's Pov

He stormed off, utterly angry and filled with hate. He punched an Alwas store, as he saw her, Molly. She came to him, utterly taken by surprise, "Jordan, what the hell"

Eva's Pov

"Ahh!"

she screamed as Jordan silenced her mouth with a kiss, totally taken aback she froze only to struggle again as she felt his hand on her breast. "Mmmh." She tried to speak, but Jordan was just too strong for her, at this, she felt fear, for she never met any human she couldn't fight nor any human stronger than her. She kept on struggling until finally, she was able to push him back somewhat. She panted tears in her eyes as Jordan wouldn't look at her. "Why?"

Taken aback she stared at him. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were raped!" She stared at him taken aback.

"Jordan I-"

She then felt his hand go over her breast, eyes wide she screamed: "Stop it!"

Jordan looked at her, "So your rapist can touch you but your best friend can't?"

"Wah?" Eva looked at him totally confused. "You're a slut Molly and a liar." Eva looked at him horrified, "what are you talking about?"

"Really like you should ask Ms. Wei?" At this Eva looked at him anger and indignation in her eyes. "Don't speak like you know me," At this Jordan tried to kiss her again but she kicked him in the balls and ran. She felt tears drip through her cheeks as she tried to ask why? Why was this happening to her? She looked towards the stalls towards anything to try to calm her soul but Eva stopped as she felt something drip from her womanhood. And she stared horrified at the blood dripping down her thighs as Jordan caught up to her. "Molly I-" But she stopped him, "Get help, please-" Was the last thing she said before it all went black.

Jordan's Pov

"Molly" He screamed as he caught the fainting girl. He looked around to relief he found's the nurse station just a block away. "Hang on Molls, I'm getting help." As he sprinted shouting to get their attention. Sul came towards him asking what was wrong with him, took one good look at her and stated, She needs to go to the Nourasians. And with that Sul snapped his finger and they were at the Nourasian pit. Jordan took one good look at Aikka and was about to drop and actually did as he came towards the male. "This is all your fault!" Aikka angered clasped his fingers and asked what the heck was wrong, only for Sul to get in between the both of them and state. "She's giving birth." At this, The Nourasian women came towards Eva rushing using magic to carry her to the bed as they wiped her brow. "She's very lucky any moment later, and-" The queen shut up as she held on the girl's hand as she awoke.

Eva's Pov

The last thing she remembered was being outside the Nourasian stalls, and for her thigh too. With a start Eva woke, a thought came to her mind. "the babies they" she touched her stomach, completely flat and feared the worst only for the queen to smile. "Come, meet your son, and As Eva held the bundle in her arms, she smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Christopher."


	9. Chapter 9

Eva's POV

She looked at the giggling little form, trying to grasp her fingers and she couldn't help but smile as tears fell to her eyes. "He's perfect she murmured. The baby gurgle then giggled trying to reach her finger, as she playfully tickled his cheek, as the baby simply giggled, absolutely amused. She laughed, only to notice the baby looked just like Aikka. She stopped smiling as she turned around, to the eyes of the father of her child giving her a wary expectant look. It was a look of apology and a wish for forgiveness, forgiveness she wasn't sure she could give.

Clasping the baby nearer to her, she protectively clasped him against her away from the child's father. "Molly I-" he started, only for Jordan to come between them in a protective stance that utterly surprised the startled girl. "Ok princely, back away." the Prince then gave a challenging stare, "Says who? Her guardian?" "Says her partner." and with that Jordan took her by the hand and she and the child vanished alongside him to the Alwas stall thanks to Sul. The baby them began to cry as she whispered Nourishing words to it.

Don Wei's Pov

Don Wei was not a happy man. Granted you wouldn't be happy too, if you learned at age 15 your daughter got pregnant and was now a young mother. No one would be happy to be a grandfather at age 37. As his eye twitched in utter annoyance and irritation upon hearing the giggling bundle in his daughter's arms, he couldn't help but wonder if this is how his parents felt when they found out at 22 he was going to be a father. Only for a memory of his parents savagely beating Maya away from his mind as he took one good look at the bundle and knew instantly. Nourasian.

"Molly, Jordan, mind telling me what's going on." At this, his daughter giggled nervously, "Ahh, well you know..." she wouldn't look him in the eye. As Koji and Stan came down. Koji looked at the baby and asked. "Is that a baby." Speak of the obvious.

"Wait why is there a baby here? Sir? Stan asked totally bewildered.

"It's mine." Eva gave that shy nervous smile as she raised her hand. Then gave a nervous giggle.

Both Stan and Koji were as frozen solid as he had been when he found his daughter carrying a bundle of joy he was not prepared to see.

Don Wei gave a cough that forced everyone to look at him. As he asked with total irritation, "Might I ask, how this happened?"

"Uhh, well" Eva at first started off with a goofy look on her face only for it to sadden to utter grief and Jordan's to morph into an utter rage. At this the manager sighed, "Nevermind how the baby got here, what matters is, it's here.

The baby began to cry in utter annoyance, as Don sighed. "Give him to me." And with that, Don plucked the baby from a surprised Eva and began to coo at it. A this the baby began to giggle as he murmured sweet nothings to its ear. As he kissed baby Christopher's stomach, Don Wei could feel his daughter's frozen stare across the room as he sighed. He could also feel the other's shocked stares or they're what the hell? Stares. Don Wei sighed as the baby reached out towards its grandfather trying to play with his well-groomed mustache, as Don Wei tickled Christopher's mouth with his finger. Aonentle look in his face, the one he used to give Eva When she was younger. At this Don Wei began to stare at his little girl only to find as she walked over too him, as the baby reached towards her and clasp him to her in a protective stance. "I think I'll be upstairs now." She gave him a fake smile, one utterly filled with pain. 'Thank you, sir, see you later." And with that, she ran away. Leaving him and the dumbfounded others alone.

"Uhhh, who are you and what have you done with Don Wei?" Stan asked as Don gave him an annoyed look. "Excuse me?"

"That, what was that about?" Jordan asked as he gesticulated with his arms the moment before.

"Never thought you had it in you, Don," Rick added. Don Wei sighed. "I am a father after all. And I did take care of Eva as a baby after all." The other simply stared at him. "Of course I know how to take care of a small child!" The other's still stared as Don went off in a frustrated stance.

Eva's Pov

She was shaking as she held baby Christopher towards her. That man, the one she saw before, that was the Daddy she loved. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she asked why, why did he abandon her. She sniffled as the baby giggled as she gave it a soothing smile. "Don't worry baby mommy won't ever leave you or abandon you, as her daddy did with her. Mommy promises to stand by you and take care of you no matter what."

"Then I guess that means you're taking maternity leave." A sudden male's voice made her jump as she found Rick, standing beside her with a cocky smile in his face. Right now she hated that smile as she pouted.

"Rick what are you doing here? and what where are you going."

Rick looked at her, "I think the one that needs to answer the questions right now is you. Wouldn't you agree on that little mouse? Considering I'm pretty sure you know about the birds and the bees.

Eva blushed at that memory, where instead of her father giving her the talk it was given to her by an uncaring teacher...

 _At Stern boarding school_

 _The five-year-old trudged unhappily with the grey uniform she was forced to wear, tugging at it lightly she pouted. She was miserable, Daddy hadn't come for her as she thought she would. She then smacked her lips and shook her head. No, she needed to cheer up and be happy when Daddy came here so she must find a way to make her happy, find a way to brighten her day. Eva then smiled at the thought, this was a school and she could ask the teachers anything without another troublesome adult to say that was an inappropriate question. Granted Eva felt that the teachers didn't like her very much. Oh if only that little girl knew how much she was right. But the teachers always answered a question she was curious about, no matter how inappropriate. She missed the adults who cared about the questions she asked... She shook her head, no no time to get sad. So courageously she came up to a male teacher and pulled his shirt._

 _The teacher then looked at her as if she was a bug, then asked: "Yes, what is it?"_

 _Eva staggered at the man's ferocity, but her courage remained. "How are babies made?"_

 _At this, the teacher gave her a look, a look of disdain and cruel amusement. "My what a curious child, let me tell you, it's because adults fuck, that's why?" And the teacher then began to explain the process in a graphic detail of slushing and lovemaking as poor little Eva was forced to listen. She had been thought to obey Adults, after all, but the teacher kept on giving her an uncomfortable scary look, looking at her up and down as he explained the process until Eva couldn't take it anymore and she ran afraid. "Come back here little brat let me show you how!"_

 _Eva had then crawled up to Ned's mail slot and cried Until Ned came over took one good look at her, knelt down and aksed what's wrong. "Eva explained, as Ned frowned in displeasure, Eva was afraid she would get scolded, but Ned simply petted her head reassuringly as he told her, "It's also an act of, love. You know mommy and daddy created you out of love, " At this Little Eva felt a little better, as she began to wipe her tears away, and gave him a smile. "I must greet Daddy with a smile."_

End of flashback

Tears sprung from her cheeks, at the memory, at the loneliness she felt. Rick looked at her in shock. "Little mouse?" Eva wiped her cheeks, smiling at him. "It's nothing Rick, Just a sad memory, that's all."

At this Rick froze. "Has it something to do with Don Wei?" Eva froze at this, but said nothing. "Eva-" At this she froze upon hearing her name, something she hadn't heard from his lips before. "How do you know that name?"

Rick gave her a look. "A Shaman told me."

At her puzzled look, he smiled. "Someone does care for you little Mouse, Even if you don't think they do."

At this tears began to drip from her cheeks as she came to him, all trary eyed, as he hugged her. "

"Ahem." Stan's cough woke her from her Stupor as She and Rick started at him."Uhh something going on downstairs. I think you should check it out." Stan told her as she left in a hurry not even catching Stan's questioning Look at Rick, who simply remained Stoic.

She was wondering what was so important when it didn't have to take long to know what was going. "Listen princely, I'm not letting you set one foot near her."

"I came to see my child." Eva stopped, still holding Christopher close, as the baby giggled. It was Aikka's voice. A shiver went down her spine, as tears dripped down her cheek.

Aikka was right, he was entitled to their child. She came towards them, Her eyes filled with tears. The baby still in her arms. Jordan and Aikka looking like they could kill each other at any moment, but stopped upon seeing her. "Molly..." Jordan called out, Aikka was frozen solid. She didn't know why. "Molly.." he called out. She tried to stop the tears and keep a brave voice as she said "Aikka's right, he has a right to his child." as she gave Christopher to him. " Molly.." Jordan started before stopping at her pleading look. He left, but only whiting eye-shot, hearing he was still close enough. Close enough to protect her just in case.

She watched Aikka hold the child in an adoring mMmer, his awed looked, and knew she couldn't hate him. So when he asked her if she hated him, she didn't lie. She didn't. But what was painful was that child was created out of rape, and she hoped it would be out of love, for she realized upon seeing him hold the child that she had fallen in love with him. That she still loved him, that she loved Aikka with all her heart. And that was the cruelest truth of all. Right now in Alwas a prince saw the woman he loves cry for a cruel truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Eva's

The days went, as usual, the running around in circles, Aikka's continued visits. She sighed as she held the baby close, smiling as he gave her a joyous happy giggle. "Cootchy, Cootchy coo." Eva said smiling as she heard an "It's strange I never thought you for the mother type, But I admit you make a fine mother." Eva startled looked around to see a smiling Prince Aikka, bewildered Eva came to him, but stopped frozen still as she looked at the ground. Aikka stopped too, shame in his eyes, remembering what he did to her. She stopped, he stopped, they both stopped, before Aikka picked up his courage and came towards the child. Eva then looked at him for a while, face in awe, as she watched him, playing with their child, fondly cooing at him as he tickled Christopher's cheek with his finger. "His beautiful Molly." "You're only saying that because he looks like you.

He stopped and stared at her surprised as she looked at him confused. "Is something wrong?" He smiled shaking his head. "No, it's just that it's been a while since you've spoken comfortable with me, Molly." At this, she blushed before saying, "Well, of course, you are the father of my child before she turned around. Had she really been uncomfortable with him before? At this she sighed, of course, she was, what a ridiculous answer, after what he had done.

'Yeah, but you did forgive him.' A voice in her head said. 'No I simply decided not to hate him there's a difference. '

'Yeah but admittedly you love him.'

'How do you know that.'

'Because I'm you.'

'Yeah well, mind you're own business!'

' Your business is my business. '

'no it's not.'

'No it's not!'

'Yes it is'

'No it's not any of your business.'

"What's not any of my business?"

At this Eva turned around, looked at Prince Aikka'samused face, and blushed profusely.

"Nothing."

"Moly."

"I said nothing, I meant nothing!"

And with that she was off, attempting to take the baby with her, before Aikka said, "Ahh, ahh" It's my turn with him." At this Eva blushed profusely and left. Running, away embarrassed.

Aikka's Pov

He couldn't help but smile, utterly amused by her antics before taking one good look at the child, his child, his joy. The baby laughed, amused as Aikka, held him close. He smiled, at the small child as he watched the fleeting back of the mother, not noticing her blush, Eva has by now forgiven him, he hoped. It was just a relief that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. He was cooing over the child as he heard an obnoxious sigh, in his ears and then a " Great you're here." Aikka turned around holding the baby protectively and closely as Jordan came closer. "Relax, Romeo, I won't hurt the kid. It's a part of her."

"You, on the other hand, are a piece of shit, I hope the baby didn't inherit that from you," Aikka growled at the insult to him and his son but Jordan held his ground. Eva soon came running as id sensing the two teens, and with a disapproving glare at both of them, that filled both men with instant shame, took the baby and left. Jordan growled at this but she stopped them with a "Really you tow not in front of Chris." and with that Jordan left as Eva gave him a disapproving glance then directed one at Aikka. He looked at the floor ashamed. He shouldn't have acted like that.

Don Wei's Pov

All this watched by Don Wei who sighed in a huff. Really this was quite cumbersome at times, but the baby was worth it, and even though he didn't like having a grandchild ad 37 when his daughter was only 15 that was a way of life he had to accept. Don Wei sighed as he picked up the letter, from the people he never thought he'd hear from again. His parents. What did they want to talk about now? He hadn't seen them in 16 years, so it must have been urgent. Suddenly the earth portal began to glow a bluish hue, as a harpy like voice screamed, "Where is she?! Where is the little bitch named Eva Wei?!"

At this, he could see his daughter flinch then slink away to a wall, where only he could see, only because he was meticulous and then disappear, but he knew she was only hiding. "Bitch don't even try hiding, You little brat! A screeching voice said I know you're in their the tracker your father placed on you when you were five proves it. Now come-" Mrs. Stern stopped upon seeing him, then gave a silly little smile. "Hello, Mr. Wei. Then she left in a hurry, obviously very afraid. He sighed. really what school did he put his darling daughter in? He sighed he also needed to report about that portal. With a sigh, Don Wei decided to talk about it in the morning.

Eva's Pov

She sighed as she looked at the floor, the baby giggling. 'Mrs. Stern would probably say I asked to be raped, showing too much skin." She remembered as she hugged the baby closer to her, only to find Satis, and without thinking handed Christopher to him, then hugged herself. Satis simply looked at her strangely before shrugging and deciding to hold the baby close and rock him, lulling him with a Nourasian lullaby he learned from Aikka, at this Eva couldn't help but smile.

"Learned it from you're lover, Satis, said, simply holding the baby close." Eva blushed at this, "He's not my lover!"

"But he loves you, and you love him, do you not?" At this Eva was openmouthed.

"You know, sometimes, love proves itself by forgiveness." She stared at Satis open-minded, before smiling and giggling. Yes, she should go talk to Aikka, and soon to tell him how she truly felt, that she didn't hate him. That she... Ok maybe not love him, not fully confess, her feelings just yet, no that would be wrong and felt like she was letting him get away with what he had done, no she couldn't let him off the hook just yet. Besides she didn't know if he still loved her anyway.

Just as she was about to walk to him, He was gone, Eva stared open-mouthed. "Yeah, he went off while you were hiding, Jordan chased him off." At this Eva gave Jordan an angry scowl, and he simply gulped in fear, before he taking his self-righteousness to stride. And leaving Eva very pissed off. 'jerk.' she thought before sighing. Satis then came to her "He'll meet you at the fields tomorrow, he told me to tell you. Eva simply looked at Satis before then falling into a heap of giggles and agreeing. Tomorrow morning she should bring Christopher then they'd have a family outing, something she hadn't had in a while.

* * *

The next day

Koji's Pov

He yawned rubbing his left eye as he woke up from a long rest. Man last night was a blur, a hassle but he and Stan finally finished the readjustments to the arrow 3, just then a flash appeared and there stood a couple who seemed to be in their 60s, the woman had medium sized blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes that seemed to stare at his soul and a haughty look around her, the man seemed to have his hair medium sized length, and a suit that seemed to fall into the commissioner of justice's uniform.

Commissioner of justice? Oh shit. Stan, koji, and Miquel had been working on illegal materials, but how did they know. Should he run, no he should warn Stan then they should run. No, he should ambush them. And that was what Koji attempted to do, before falling face flat on the ground as he hit his head. The couple simply gave him strange looks. Wait why where they as a couple, was the commissioner trying to show off to this pretty lady in her 60s? God he hoped not, cause macho jerks who try to impress woman tend to treat him worst. Cause, you know, he was a nerd. But just before he could ask, Stan came by, took one good look at them, then asked: "Who the hell are you two?" The couple then looked miffed at this as if they should be known. 'Stan don't provoke them' Koji thought, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

'Their my parents.' A voice said. IT was Don Wei's he was leaning horizontally towards the door.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here." The older couple simply smiled. "Son." The gentleman said, "It's so good to see you again."

"Wait, you had parents, I thought you were genetically created in a lab somewhere." Both Don and Koji gave Stan a weird look, as Koji noted, Stan could be as bad as Jordan sometimes.

The couple originally baffled, simply shook their head and laughed, "I think some introductions are needed don't you son?"

"Not really dad."

Satis' Pov

Both Stan and Koji felt the heat, As Satis simply watched. These Humans and Nourasians certainly are interesting and probably had more hurdles in store... he sighed, as he snapped his fingers and left the earth module, dissappearing in a flash of light. Life certainly was interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Eva's Pov

They stood together near a flowery blue meadow, the baby in her arms, as they both looked at him with utter affection and adoration. "He's beautiful," Aikka said.

"Yeah but he does look like you, don't you y'think?" He nodded, but he has his mother's eyes. At this, she blushed, and as Aikka came nearer to her, he was about to say something, only for baby Christopher to bawl his lungs out. Both stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at the baby, utterly worried. "What's wrong honey, daddy's here." Aikka cooed as he took his son into his arms and tried to comfort him. This made the baby only bawl harder until in a bold move Aikka came over and kissed the baby's stomach blowing at it. Christopher then began to giggle, as Aikka smiled at this. Good, I'm glad you're happy."

"I think he likes you doing that." Eva giggled as Aikka simply stared at her for a moment and then simply smiled. "Yes, I think you're right, earth princess." At this old nickname, Eva blushed. Before Aikka then stared at her with an intensity she was unaccustomed to. "Aikka."

"Molly, I need to know," Aikka said still staring at her with all the intensity he could allow. Eva simply gulped. "Do you still hate me?" At this Eva looked at him, gently before touching his hand, "Aikka, I don't hate you, never have never did." At this Aikka looked relieved before guilt, touched him once again. "But what I did to you. was unspeakable and wrong, I know, But Aikka, I could never hate, especially since I know you didn't mean to do what you did."

"Molly I, shh don't speak anymore." At this Aikka just smiled, and that smile made Eva just want to go over and kiss him, staring at him with such an intensity that she even began to daydream about it. "Eva is something wrong? "Aikka woke her from her fantasy, "No nothing." How could she tell him she had just been daydreaming about kissing him, when suddenly and the alarm rang. "Shoot I better leave, or else Don Wei will kill me." At this Aikka began to grab his hilt. "It's a figure of speech." Aikka then relaxed his grip and smiled, "See you tomorrow?"

"You know it." She didn't see Aikka smile at her fleeing back, nor did she know he had also fantasized about kissing her."

At the earth team module, Eva could hear a woman's and man's voice angrily shouting. "Don we're your parents and we know what's best for you!"

At this, she jumped and her curiosity was piqued, so being the not so nosy person she was, she decided to wait by that door, and decided to eavesdrop. She was about to hear only a few more interesting tidbits "Don, we love you and we think," Only for the door to open and a very angry middleaged woman opened the door, followed by a frowning man who looked to be the same age. She turned around slowly, before standing back up and smiling nervously, "Hello folks." She smiled in a nervous giggle, "You what the hell do you think you're doing, "Uh, well." Only for the woman to grab her roughly and rather angrily, All Eva could do was scream. "Mom, stop that's your grandchild!" Eva simply looked shocked at the man who said that.

Don's Pov

He sighed as he listened to his parents, nag him as he could have sworn he heard Rick say, "Well that's Karma for you. He'd get back at him, he'd make sure of it. But he sighed as he put a hand on his forehead, not being able to ignore the throbbing pain that was growing. "And you had such a bright future ahead of you, being able to earn your master's in politics and business. You were going to take over the family legacy and you threw all away. And for what? A cheap whore who regularly shamed you by dressing like a slut?" That was all Don could take before he screamed: "Don't you dare insult the woman I love!"

They looked at him for a moment before screaming "Don We're your parents and we know what's best for you!"

"What's best for me?" He practically laughed. "You want me to marry some girl I don't even love!"

At this, his parents looked at him shock then hurt, "Don, we love you and we think."

It was then they heard the shuffling of feet, as his mother stormed over to the door and angrily saw a 15-year-old girl eavesdropping. Don looked at her shocked. His mother angrily grabbed the girl's arm, twisting it in a painful way before Don found his voice and shouted: "Mom, Stop that's your grandchild." Both looked at him shocked. His mother gave him a look, how can you be so-

"There's a birthmark on her, with the sign of a Wei in it!" His mother scuffled Eva's shirt, before finding that birthmark, hidden by the strap of her sports bra. His mother released his daughter looking shocked as Eva gave him a look of hurt before running away. Don chased after her. "Eva, Eva wait!"

Unbeknown to the two Aikka had come over carrying baby Christopher as he exclaimed: "Molly, our son needs his special stuffed bunny." "Eva, Christopher needs, only for him to run into Don's angry parents. Looking at him with utter loathing and disdain.

Don, sighed as he checked under the star Racer for his daughter, but to no avail, She wasn't there, only for him to hear a voice say "Up here." He sighed as he climbed the racer, his daughter was there, crouched over in a fetal position as she told him: "I've imagined this moment for a long time, You would hug me, and all those last years would be forgiven, but now that it's happened, I don't feel a thing." All Don could do was feel the pain in her words, but he knew he had deserved, them as he looked at her, filling all the shame in the world. "There is so much to explain to you Eva, and so many reasons why you must hate me. " At those words, Don looked at his daughter shocked but accepted it. "After your mother's terrible crash." At this, he could hear his daughter gasp. "I completely fell to pieces," as he remembered himself completely broken. My world was destroyed, Maya was the love of my life, she was an amazing Pilot."

" I pushed her to compete in the first intergalactic competition. He then remembered the day of the opening of the intergalactic race, her smiling and waving to the crowd. thanking a little girl who was about 8 as she graciously accepted the flowers, as Don told her, they had to go, she gave him a look as he gave her another. She sighed as she left, then as if to get back at him, she stopped and waved to the crowd. He was amused at this. "In just a few years, she had become a legend, the first pilot ever, to win all three major league titles, I knew this would be the crowning moment of her career, "She was quite simply the best." Eva then looked at him, he simply smiled at her, sadly.

"She made it through the finals, totally oblivious to the dangers around her, that was her charm." He should know, he fell for her because of that. His parents hated her because of that. "But the race took its toll, I could feel it, the other finalist was an alien, one of these strange polymorphic creatures. " "Spirit", his daughter said, looking at him, He had the reputation of being a very aggressive pilot" He remembered as he looked on, at the emergency center getting the other racer, looking at spirit who then looked at him. "I had misgivings about that race, a dark premonition of what was to come. "

And then remembered warning Maya, "Naturally she wouldn't listen," For she told him,"As long we can fly we still have a chance."He nodded, remembering those words over and over, for she must have told him that at least a hundred times. It was one of the reasons he began to suspect "Molly", she said the same thing, no doubt hearing her mother say that to him. "I failed to stop her. And he remembered that crash, of his wife's explosion and the moment he died inside. "I couldn't have you near me, I couldn't risk harming you as well." He remembered looking at his daughter and remembering Maya, "You reminded me too much of Maya," There was only one thing to do" And he remembered that day, Eva was so scared of that woman as she hid behind him, no doubt expecting him to protect her, but he didn't and he could never forget that shocked look in that 5-year-old's face as he drove away. "It was the hardest thing, I've ever done, But I did it for you, Eva."

It was then she asked him a question he was hoping to avoid, "Why didn't you ever call me?. Why didn't you ever write?" He looked at the ground ashamed, His daughter then looked at him. "Why didn't you ever visit me." She stood up, hands clenched, "Why?!" He looked at his daughter, "It was impossible I wasn't myself anymore, I was a complete shadow of myself." He remembered as he walked around the world completely disheveled. A complete drifter. But his daughter wouldn't buy it, "A few years later, that shadow managed a racing team, the best on Earth, You think I didn't know?" He bit his lip, "Everybody knew? Why didn't you contact me then?" He looked at her, "I'm sorry I still couldn't face you, I was the one who destroyed your mother and our family." His daughter growled, "I saw your face so often in the magazine, I just told myself you were to busy to visit." At this Don felt incredible guilt, his daughter had believed in him, she said so herself, as she told him he was the reason she wanted to be a pilot, and then "The other children thought I was an orphan, and they were right, I had no one." He felt so much shame, "I'm so sorry Eva." Then his daughter reminded him, He hadn't even recognized her when they met, again in 10 years. He regretted that, as his daughter told him "I risked my neck for you for seventeen races before you finally figured it out, What a joke to you I was dead, I didn't exist." It was then a clapping interrupted their thoughts as his parents came. "I think we've heard enough. Don pack your bags, we'll take care of the race thing later, we're going home. And you, his mother said looking at Eva are coming with us." And with that Don felt himself teleport as Eva simply screamed, He then opened his eyes and found himself in a luxurious mansion, servants waiting at every corner. He sighed disgusted, it was his childhood home.


	12. Chapter 12

Lifeng Wei's Pov

Lifeng Wei was not a happy woman, then again she stopped being a happy woman the day her precious son, her firstborn had run away and eloped with some whore who managed to stray him away from his filial duties with her pretty face. And now, as she looked at the girl, who with a quick D.N.A test had been confirmed to be truly her precious son's child, she frowned. As she slowly cupped the girl's chin with one finger, as the girl simply stared in shock, "Pretty" She murmured, but she could have spat it, for this girl, this child was the spitting image of her mother. The harlot who stole her son. The only obvious thing she didn't inherit was the slut's pink hair. "You look just like your mother." The woman whispered, but the girl heard as she gulped. She closed her eyes, as the woman contemplated, the brat even had tattoos on her cheek, which she guessed aren't going to go away easily. The star on her left and the stripe on her right reminded her of that whore's tattoos. Probably in memory of her. LiFeng sighed. Studying the girl, her hair dyed red on top, mid-back length raven hair, curls seemingly curtaining her face and she studied. Ear piercings, how did Don give birth to someone with the fashion sense of a delinquent? Her precious boy was elegant, refined and of traditional taste and manners. But this girl, was the complete opposite of him, 'more like her mother' she thought bitterly.

It was then the girl noticed something as if alarmed. "Where's Christopher?" LiFeng turned around her face totally uninterested. "Who?" "My baby, the girl, Eva was it? Said her face full of pain. Lifeng simply laughed, "You mean your child out of wedlock with that Nourasian?" The girl but her lip said nothing but still stood firm. "He's not staying here, I won't have the Wei name be humiliated again. Like it did when my darling son run away with your whore of a mother." The girl looked at her for a moment before frowning, and saying, "We aren't going to get along, are we?" At this Lifeng came over to her, and slapped that brat's face. "You are a princess of the Wei family, I expect you to behave like one." Eva then gave her a look, that showed she wasn't going to listen, "Make me lady." Another slap. "I will be showed respect, and you will behave like a lady." The girl then smirked, "Mrs. Stern wasn't able to, and she had ten years, what makes you think you're going to?" Slap! Lifeng looked angrily at her granddaughter as Eva looked at her in shock. "You little bitch!, how dare you talk to me like that, Eva looked at her shocked, Then angry, "Go ahead slap me, you won't break me, angrily she raised her hand to slap her again only to be stopped by Don, "Mom!" He yelled as the girl was on the ground looking at her angrily. Don was still holding her back, as the girl, began to stand up, only to be slapped by her again, Her son, her precious child looked at her angrily with a growl, as the girl touched her cheek, and Don knelt by to make sure she was ok, all Li Feng could do was stare at them, Eva, as was the girl's name refused his help and simply ran away. Don was there kneeling before a sad look on his face as he began to stand up a look of disgust in his face as Li-Feng growled, "Did you really have to hit her like that?"

The little brat deserved it, little bitch doesn't know how to respect her elders, Just like you, or just like her mother."

Don Wei looked at her for a moment before simply shaking his head, of course, this is what it's about. This is about Maya isn't it?"

The old woman clenched her fist until Blood poured out and Don watched the blood trickled before sighing, "yeah I thought so."

"We loved you and wanted what's best for you!"

"By trying to get rid of my wife and child?"

Li Feng growled as the memory hit her

 _The young woman was coughing out blood but still, she wouldn't give in. Li-Feng watched the young woman struggle as blood seeped from her mouth, but still, Maya wouldn't give in, as blood dripped in, she was shaking but still, the young woman was strong in her desire for her child to live. Li-Feng hated that so she came over and punched the young woman's stomach herself._

 _"Vicious little slut!" She cried, as the young woman looked at her before laughing, as she coughed up blood, Lifeng looked at her hard before asking "What's so damn funny?"_

 _The young woman just laughed, Before stating "Nothing, but believe what, ever you like, that I'm a slut, but, as the young woman looked up at her "It won't ever change the fact that I'm pregnant, with Don Wei's child, your son's child."_

 _Li-Feng looked at her coldly before she ripped up the young woman's blouse. Maya looked at her chest before closing her eyes in humiliation as the bodyguards leered at her wanting to touch her, But Li-Feng held them down, "Now, now you'll get your chance to touch her when she's dead,but just as she was about to stab that whore and the fetus inside her, a hand stopped her, She and Maya both looked up, as Don her baby boy stared at her, beautiful opal eyes now a cruel shade of Black. "Don't look at me like that!" She screamed, "I did nothing wrong, "Nothing wrong mother, You tried to kill my wife and child!" At this, she saw the whore blush wildly before Li-Feng screamed: "She's not your wife." Don just stared at her coldly, before the realization hit her, 'I forbid it, I forbid you to marry her, but Don wasn't listening as he stared cruelly at the men. "Unhand, the future, Mrs. Wei"_

 _They looked at him and jeered, sorry Rich boy we only take orders from your-" But before the other could say anything Don punched him hard and the other he shot through the leg, as the one he punched was still holding the whore's arm "Let my wife go before I shoot you through the heart, the other was too scared as her precious boy took covered the whore with his satin jacket and bridled carry her, the whore was looking at him as Li-Feng screamed. "If you marry her you're no longer my son! You may have the Wei name but I won't recognize you anymore!" At this, her son stopped, as Li-Feng sighed in relief, at last, her boy was regaining his senses, only for her hopes to be crushed, as Don simply turned his head and said, "I guess this is goodbye mother." And he left, Li-Feng stared angrily at him, as she was ready to fire his gun at him, if she couldn't have her son, no one would! She'd rather have him dead rather than married to a whore with no background! Who stole her baby from her. But the shot wouldn't fire. The guards were ready to attack before he stated, "You forgot mother, that's my special gun, it only answers to me, and with that the gun zoomed from her hand and into her son's, who gave a death glare to the guards who cowered before him, and that was the last time she saw her baby boy in sixteen years._

* * *

Feng Wei's Pov

Li-Feng screeched as she threw down a priceless Ming vase hearing it shatter into a thousand pieces as her Husband Feng Wei came to her, wondering what the hell was going on. He sighed as he saw his wife, screeching like a banshee. This was to be expected, Don Wei was their favorite child, their first born, their precious son, and when he ran away with that whore, their world was destroyed. He watched as his wife continued to scream, unbeknownst to both of them, Their grandchild was watching, sadly eyes down on the floor. As Feng tried to calm his wife down, only then did they turn around and notice the girl. "You, what are you doing here?" Li-Feng screeched, the Girl, Eva was it? Seemed to have lost her tongue, for she stammered "W-W-well I, I, I" Before Feng could say anything His wife came to the girl like a harpy grabbed her arm and screamed, why, why are you, here? Why do you exist?" "Li-Feng, stop it,!" but it was to no avail as his wife continued to rant at the girl screaming obscenities at her. iT was only when Don came along and used his body as a wall between his grandchild and his wife did Li-Feng "D-D-Don, " Li-Feng stated "mother, how could you do this?" Don turned around "Eva are you hurt? 'but the child simply stood up and ran away. Leaving their son with a hurt and disappointed look before turning around and facing them, eyes full of rage, "What the hell did you think you were doing." Feng tried to calm his son down, "Now Don," But Li-Feng stopped him as she angrily screamed, "How could you do this to us, how could you do this to your family!" Don just looked at her with disgust before leaving. "Don't you dare walk away from me Don!" Li-Feng screamed but it was too late their son just gave them a cold look then left. Feng sighed as his wife, fell to the floor, in exhaustion, only for a portal to randomly open and a clumsy looking youth with black blonde hair fell down and A Nourasian holding a baby perfectly landed on his foot before turning around and asking them "Where's Molly?" Feng instantly recognized the nourasian as the who got his granddaughter pregnant.

Don Wei's Pov

He watched her paint, she seemed to be doing that as a hobby, where she got the paints, he didn't know but he knew where she got the portfolio, he was a painter himself, seemed she inherited that passion from him. "I know you're there." He was alarmed to hear her say. She turned around to face him. "Never took you for the helicopter parent type, considering you weren't around for 10 years she spat. He looked at her hurt, But he deserved it, "Eva I" IKt was then they heard a baby's cry and Eva and Eva rushed past him towards the cries "Eva!" He cried out as he ran after his daughter. When they reached the infant's noise They saw a Nourasian, Aikka was it, he was the one that got his little girl pregnant. Don felt like strangling him a little. As other murderous ideas, sprang to his mind. The Nourasian smiled as he came over, "Molly!" He screamed." And as Eva rushed over to them, they both disappeared in a flash. As his daughter stood there dumbly. Jordan came over and was about to ask, 'What the-" but he disappeared too. Both Don and Eva turned around to find his mother holding a black remote, as he instantly recognized it, the one that made any guest disappear.

Aikka's Pov

They just stood there dumbly as they found themselves on the middle of the road, they looked at each other dumbly before hearing the sound of a truck, making them hurriedly move out of harm's way. Both males stranded in the middle of nowhere. ''Any ideas princey." Aikka glared at him but said nothing, a blazing of a truck sent boy male's running out of the road, as the truck yelled at them, stopped a bit then looked at Aikka, for a moment before contemptuously spitting in his face and saying, lapdog of the Krogs, Aikka glared at the man holding the baby tightly before Christopher's cries made him stop. The Trucker than smirked and said, wonder what whore you laid with, anyone sleeping with your kind has to be a slut. That did it, as Aikka gave Christopher and Jordan and was just about to runt towards the trucker and teach him some good old Nourasian "hospitality" a flash and And as Aikka made a grab for Christopher to ensure no harm came to him as Jordan fell face flat to the floor. "That hurts!" As Satis came over. "Finally there you two are, now come over." Aikka, looked around and said, "Where's Eva?" Satis looked at the floor, 'I'm sorry but the Wie family seems to have a powerful blocking speel that makes sure no one comes out of China. Didn't know humans still had those though, then again it is ancient. Aikka simply looked at the earth module in worry.

Eva's Pov

She climbed down the fence then jumped down, she turned and took one last look before walking away, she had only one place in her mind. as she hitchhiked towards it. a sigh in her mind

Don Wei looked at the newspaper before an alarming of a servant came towards him, he faced the servant. "Yes what is it." "It's lady Eva." 'She's gone missing. one thought came to him. She run away.


	13. Chapter 13

Eva's Pov

The stars were shining brightly in China but the girl was sweating, she looked around as the lights of the red light district glowed brightly in the moonlight, she looked in disgust as perverted old men leered at her, but there was nothing she could do, after all, she had no choice but to walk here lest they find her. "Ok Molly you're a big girl you can get through this," she told herself, only to stop and realize that she called herself Molly a lot nowadays, she smiled bitterly, as this was to be expected she had felt more and more like Molly and less and less like Eva. it's not that she acted any differently lately it's just that the difference was that Molly was the unwanted stowaway girl with no father, but Eva believed she still had a father. She smiled sadly as the memory of what her father stated: "as far as I'm concerned young lady you're just a surprise and I hate surprises." His eyes towards here were cold, and she remembered the hurt she felt where he stated that she also remembered the hurt she felt when he didn't recognize her. "Who are you?!" She was imitated by him, "Spit it out" She couldn't tell him who she was "We haven't got all day." In the end, she just gave him the name on a poster of a buxom young model. and that was that. She felt tears in her eyes, but she wiped them from her cheeks, as she told herself, come on Eva you're stronger than this. But she knew it was a lie, she stopped as she saw a small convenience store, she looked at her bag, there were only a few snacks, she'd need to fill up, just in case they weren't there, or they didn't take her in. She shook her head as she entered it, there she saw a fat middle-aged man, who took one good look at her and leered. Of course, he was the cashier. She sighed as she couldn't avoid it, and looked at the microwave ramen. Yes, they'd need to be microwaved, but she could still eat the noodles, hard but eatable. She then felt a hand grope her, as she turned around and saw the store clerk. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, you pervert. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be here all alone, he said, as again he leered at her. She looked at him, coldly as she was just about to punch him, as he then injected a needle on her with some sort of clear liquid, and she felt herself losing consciousness.

When she awoke, she found herself naked, tied on a chair, as the perverted man leered at her. She shivered and felt shame as she was naked and couldn't cover herself, she felt the cold air brush alongside her nipple, as the pervert only leered at her. "You know, when I was younger a pretty girl like you was way out of my league but now..." As he came towards carrying some sort of sex toy, only for him to freeze as a rune on her chest glowed, blinding the man, setting her free and putting a white dress on her. She then ran, and never looked back, not realizing she forgot her backpack.

Perverted Cashier's Pov

He laughed as he realized, the girl forgot her backpack, he smiled, has to be something he could blackmail her with, only to find her student I.d of a boarding school there. A runaway, that was certainly some blackmail material, he smile soon turned to a look of horror, as he blood run cold. The I.D card stated Eva Wei. Wei, the only family with the surname Wei, considering they literally bought rights to that name long ago, was the powerful Wei family one of the most powerful families in the earth coalition, a family known to be brutal to those that hurt their loved ones. 'Hang on' Bo Chen thought. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence, and one family was brave, stupid or Naive enough to still have that surname, and incur the Wei family's ( the powerful one's wrath) or it's a fake I.D. Those hopeful thoughts were soon crumbled when a male voice soon asked, "Why do you have my daughter's bag?" Bo Chen then looked up and froze. Don Wei, the eldest son of The Wei family. Everyone knew who he was, even more so on the scandal he caused. The favorite son, running away with a woman, his first racer, some even said he eloped because he knocked Maya, the woman's name up. He never saw the woman, but he guessed she must have been smoking hot or something. Don Wei looked at him coldly, as Li-Feng simply gave a goofy smile as he showed the I.D and asked: "Is this her?" Don Wei looked at him in confusion before his eyes turned cold and he simply said "Yes" in a cold and steel like voice. Bo Chen then looked at him as 2 words came out of his mouth "of fuck" And he simply thought 'I'm so screwed.'

Luli's Pov

Luli Chang simply was laughing as she watched a comedy on the doorbell, rang. She first initially thought it was her mother, but then remembered her mother had a key. She then remembered the news that a murderer was out, preying on young girls by ringing the doorbell. So she took a bat, and with it in hand she readied herself to attack as she opened the door, only to see. Eva eyes filled with tears. "Eva what are you." Eva looked at her totally helpless as she simply said, "I'm sorry, I had nowhere else to go."


	14. Chapter 14

Luli's Pov

She was about to gloat about how she was right, that she should come with her, But seeing the tear's in Eva's eyes, Luli simply said, "Come in." Eva's head bowed simply did, the punk girl then turned around and said, "You were right, he didn't want me, they didn't want me. Luli looked at her, eyes filled with pity "Oh Eva, sweetheart, she then came over and hugged her friend, who looked like she needed it, it was then, she heard a rumbling of a stomach, and a blush from the crying girl, as Luli smiled, "Haven't eaten? the girl shook her head, then Luli simply smiled as she prepared a cup of Ramen for her to eat. Being mischievous she decided to tease her friend as Eva ate, "You know a man died because he ate Ramen once." Luli gave a solemn face as Eva's turned to worry. "He got hit by a car right after he bought Ramen." At this, both girl simply broke out into giggles. As both simply ate.

Aikka's Pov

His eyebrow was twitching, as he waited for Satis to open a portal, to bring Molly back, but it was taking too long. Soon both Jordan and he were getting annoyed with the little alien as shaking they asked can't you go a little faster?! Satis flinched as he cried "So mean, young people, are so mean. Aikka was getting exasperated by the little Alien when he realized something, Jordan did too, Both males eyed each other as they screamed: "Don't say what I'm saying!? Stop that." Satis then pointed out "Aren't you both just saying things at the same time, both Aikka and Jordan turned to him, and their anger was obvious. But to be fair, they'd been waiting for hours and they were both worried about the love of their life. Molly. So yeah, they were both pissed and extremely scary right now. "You know she's not at the Wei manor, so I can probably teleport you to her. Both males looked at Satis angrily as he began to tremble with fear. "Why didn't you say that earlier?! "Ahh, well" And to the prince's annoyance and surprise Satis began to sniff, before ending up happy and saying, I wasn't sure until now." To both Aikka and Jordan, it felt as if the old little creature was pulling their hair, so while holding the baby and facepalming Aikka simply asked, "Can you?" at this Satis gave a mysterious smile and said, "I can, but it will cost you." At this Aikka, looked at the elder, stunned, "And what's that?' Satis stroked his beard, as he with a smile asked, "Were you planning to Kill Sul"? Aikka didn't answer. Jordan looked at Aikka stunned before laughing and replying cruelly, " I knew the Nourasians were under the Krog's pockets, I knew Molly shouldn't have trusted you." Aikka began to hold baby Christopher tightly sinking his nails in, frustration wanting to let out his anger at the human, it was only when the halfling wailed did Aikka wake up from his trance and began to soothe the baby. "So do you have a good excuse? Depending on your excuse I might still let you enter the race. Aikka was silent for a moment, before replying, "They have my parents." He replied as he remembered, the conversation.

 _The mirror used for communication glowed as Aikka knelt, ready to speak to his father. The king took one good look at him, before, in a rather tight voice told him. "Prince Aikka my son, the Krog forces have come to our rescue..." his father looked pained as he said it in a pained way, "And have landed in the holy city of Dol. He looked at his father shocked and alarmed, He knew what his father was really saying, the Krogs are keeping us hostage. He felt his handshake in utter rage and anger, as His father said, "It is my will that you now serve them as you would your king." Or you have to obey, we have no other choice. His mother then came "Worry not for our safety my lovely prince remains faithful to your code. The screen went black as Aikka was left his thoughts and worries._

Aikka then stood there fist clenched so much they nearly turned white on his tan skin, Satis looked at him, "Alright, good enough, and Aikka and Jordan looked stunned, that was when Jordan began to get annoyed and stated "Hey wait a minute why does he get special treatment?! I guess princey get's everything handed to him on a silver platter is that it, why I aut ta-" "If you were in the same position, I'd give you the same treatment." Jordan opened his mouth then shut it then opened his mouth to speak, but no words came after that. "Satis sighed, alright, might as well prepare yourselves, it's going to hurt. Aikka and Jordan looked at him for a second before both males were sucked in a bluish hole as baby Christopher fell into Satis' arms. Satis sighed before stating, "Well then, might as well send you back to your mother, and with a snap of his fingers Baby Christopher began to disappear.

Aikka and Jordan fell face first into hard stoned marble as Both began to curse at Satis. "Aikka?" a voice surprised him as he began to look around, eye wide he stared at the person who called his name, 'Eva?" She stood there in her earth team uniform holding their baby son close to her. She looked at them, before eyes turning into anger, "What are you both doing here and why was baby Christopher falling?! Both males stood up, obviously scared, "There's a very good reason for this!" Both stated hoping to redeem themselves, She didn't look like she believed them, at all.

And that was when the screaming and nagging started. "What were you both thinking, he could have gotten hurt!" both males flinched and were utterly terrified, but ended it until the female threw something, and sighed. "fine I believe you." At this Aikka laughed before getting a glare from Eva. "And what may I ask is funny?" Aikka simply smiled before saying. " Nothing it's just you're cute when you're mad." At this, a luminescent blush graced her face. As she looked away. "whatever it doesn't matter, I'm not mad anymore. " Aikka smiled at this. "almost as cute when you're embarrassed. Her face turned a red that would make the dye on her head proud. He smirked. He admitted he liked teasing her. Her reaction was always so cute. "Umm excuse me," It was then Molly, Jordan and Aikka all turned around to face a stunned Luli.

Luli's Pov

Here she was having a nice dinner with her dear friend Eva, a giggle or two erupting from the smiling girls when suddenly a baby dropped by interrupting their happy moments and fell into Eva's arms. She looked stunned as the baby stared at her for a bit before erupting into giggles, Luli watched as her friend Eva looked at the baby and smiled saying, it's ok baby mommy's got you. 'Mommy?!" Luli couldn't help but think, since when? As far as she could remember, independent little Eva had no interest in romance, girl or boy. Then again, maybe Eva's type wasn't human, for she couldn't help but notice the baby wasn't exactly fully human... but half Nourasian, she was about to say something, a question perhaps when two guys ended up falling from nowhere into her living room. One a musclebound dude that looked like he was one of those weightlifting idiots that only cared about and the other was a Nourasian. a complete hottie. Luli couldn't help but feel drool fall from her mouth. And as Eva lectured them, Luli learned two things, one that the baby was named Christopher and two the Nourasian hottie was the father. And as they turned to look at her, Luli couldn't help but drool again, and couldn't blame Eva for having an interest and sleeping with the Nourasian, for damn was he hot! Luli was about to say something when the door opened and a handsome older looking gentleman opened the door, and Luli immediately recognized him, as she knelt to the ground in respect.

Don Wei, or lord Don, the eldest son of The Wei family. Handsome, well-mannered and sophisticated. He had several female admirers, but as Luli had heard he became infatuated with his first racer, a gold-digger she heard and run away with her, shaming the Wei family. But Luli still knelt in deferential for the Wei's where in charge of the crime force and justice department of the Earth Coalition. Lords and ladies, they were powerful, and prodigal son or not a Wei was still a Wei. It as then to her shock Lord Don cane towards Eva and asked if she was ok. Eva simply looked at him before turning her head coldly away. It was then Luli remembered her friend's surname. Wei. as in The Wei family, and as the shock coursed through her veins Luli felt like she was going to faint, and as Eva called her name she began to subconsciously realize she just did.

Eva's Pov

As Luli began to waken, Eva smiled placing a hand on her cheek before Luli asked where she took one good look at Don and knelt again. Eva was about to ask what was that about when she heard Jordan call her name. He stared at her with questioning eyes. As Aikka looked at her with sympathy. Staring at Jordan's questioning eyes, Eva bit her lip, fully knowing she had alot of explaining to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Eva's Pov

Jordan's voice just swelled with shock as the news slowly seeped in. "So you're Don Wei's daughter?" Eva nodded. closing her eyes guilt seeping in for lying to him. Expecting a scream, a shout or a look of contempt or hurt for lying to them. For disbelief to turn into distrust. But so far, or rather mercifully, Jordan was still filled with shock. For again in disbelief, Jordan pointed at Don, or rather her father, and asked. "So he's your father." She looked at him in disbelief. "Yes." Jordan then pointed at Don Wei. Then at her, looking Don straight in the eye he asked. "So she's your daughter. "

Don Wei, annoyed, simply asked. "Is that so hard to believe, that she's my kid?"

Jordan thought a moment before answering. "Not, really, no. I mean you're both hot and share many quirks, but sir. I never took you to be the type to be a father." Don Wei was about to open his mouth, but to her hurt yet not to her surprise, he looked at her but said nothing. Then again Jordan looked at Don Wei, who was beginning to get annoyed by the youth's antics, "So she's your daughter?" "Is it so hard to believe?!'' Don asked exasperated.

Jordan flinched at this, "no, not really, I mean you're both hot and all, but, well..."

Don Wei's Pov

Don looked at the boy quizzically, "but well?" Your personalities are complete opposites. "I got it from my mother." Don looked at Eva, but said nothing at her tear-streaked face, "She was the only one who cared, Don, looked at her hurt, before coming towards her, only for her to run to a room, and slam the door. He was about to go after her before a girl, probably Eva's friend, stopped him bowed to him and came to the room. Don did nothing but stare ahead with the crippling knowledge he hurt his daughter and that right now, she probably didn't want to see him. He looked back as both Jordan and the Nourasian bastard who got his little girl pregnant looked at him. The Nourasian was holding the baby. An awkward silence filled the room, before A youthful looking man opened the door, and stated: "Don-Sama you've returned." Don smiled as Sebastian smiled at him, that warm smile as he sat down, while Sebastian lovingly made some tea. over the corner of his eye, he watched as Sebastian poured what must have been 1 pound of sugar in a tiny cup, Don sighed knowing what that meant. Bad news, or something he wouldn't like, Sebastian had been doing that for as long as he could remember. Pouring sugar on his drinks, whenever there was bad news. And he only put sugar in a drink when it was bad news, for bitter drinks he'd use cream. Don sighed, knowing the sugar was meant as a treat for him, he knew by now Sebastian knew his love for sugar, and Sebastian had practically raised him. Though it may not look like it Sebastian was older than him, old enough to be his grandfather. 'Or' a more radical thought said 'his ancestor.' Don sighed as he simply asked, "What's the bad news?" Aikka, Jordan, and Luli looked at him in surprise wondering what the heck was going on. But Don paid no mind to them. "I'm sorry my lord? Don smiled, bitterly, "You don't think I remember our little sugar ritual do you." Sebastian looked at him for a moment, and Don could have sworn he saw the butler cup his mouth as tears of joy and touched feelings threaten to spill out, only For Sebastian's face to then again turn calm. "Just drink the tea, and you'll know Don-Sama. Don looked at the butler curiously, before deciding to listen. On second thought it was a cup and one ounce of sugar. And Don instantly knew what it meant in one sip. He looked at Sebastian. "Mother transferred all my financial accounts to the Wei family's financial account didn't she?" Sebastian nodded. Don sighed, as he took another drink, letting the sugar seeped in, "Should have known, I take it she's doing this because she still resents Maya?"

Sebastian's Pov

He couldn't look at his beloved master's knowing eyes but he was right, As Don sighed, "I knew it. " His master bit his lip as if pondering something, . "And Eva?"

"She'll be staying with us, my lord,"

"Will she be treated kindly?" Sebastian looked at the floor, as Master Don sighed. " She won't will she?"

Sebastian said nothing as he remembered the scene.

 _Lady Li-Feng was screaming as she screamed "You bitch, you bitch even in death you still have power over my son. Give him back." Sebastian sighed as he entered the anti-Maya room. A room dedicated to the mistress of the house's hatred over her eldest child's wife. He sighed as he looked around, there were several voddo looking Dolls with long pink hair and goggles hanging in the ceiling the noose on their neck. A Maya doll was burned to a crisp, again, and worst of all, one chewed up by a shredder and several pinned on the walls by a knife. There were images of Miss Maya with mustaches, a beard and devils horns drawn by a marker, some with tails and round glasses meant to degrade the girl. Some news article with the words whore, bitch, slut etc... pointed towards the pink haired woman. Ripped shreds of paper and right now Li-Feng was crying, holding a knife as Sebastian noticed several were already thrown at a picture of Ms. Maya. Lady Li-Feng was now sprawled on the floor, on all fours crying, "Give him back, Give him back, her eyes were now burning with rage, "Give him back to me You bitch!" And she threw yet another knife again at the photo of Maya_ right to her heart. Sebastian just sighed, really My lady? Li-Feng glared at him making him flinch, as she bit her thumb walking around. 'If Don won't come crawling back...I'll make him return. Transfer all my son's financial accounts to the family account, now!" "But my lady.." Li-Feng-Sama turned around, glaring at him, and Sebastian sighed acquiescing. "Yes, my lady. Li-Feng smirked. "And be sure to tell my son will you."

Sebastian stood uncomfortably as Don-Sama simply drank his tea before sighing, he looked at Sebastian questionably, before returning to his drink. Don-Sama sighed, how "How long do we have?"

"Not much my lord."

Don-sama nodded. "I see."

It was then, a blue type of light seem to dissipate their bodies, as Sebastian looked in awe before a squeaky voice stated: "There you are we've awaited your return."

Don's Pov

He looked at first nonchalantly, then in shock then again nonchalantly at the sight before him, of Rick, Satis Stan and Koji and the rest of their opponents. A giant like being, looking like the Viking version of Santa Claus, first came forward then stopped and asked, "Molly what's wrong?"

Don turned around and looked and saw his daughter's tears, she looked at him with a why would you care look. Don stepped back and said nothing, guilt clear on his face. As crickets seem to chirp. "Ahh, are w missing something here?' Koji's voice rang out. Don stared at him quizzically, before his mother's voice stated: "Bring us back now." It was a calm and cool voice but with a deadly message. "Hold on you can't make them-"

A glare stopped Stan from finishing the sentence.

His mother smiled at Satis, "The power of gods new and old forces you to make them return, and", his mother said turning her sights on Eva, "Putting that little bitch of a brat to sleep.

Satis sighed, and Don knew the little alien had been beaten and would relent. And with that Don felt himself return to the Wei manner, and saw Eva fall to the hard ground completely unconscious, as he came to her, holding her, he saw his daughter's tear stained cheeks and felt the guilt come over to him again. He turned to face his mother who hugged him tightly telling him in a warm voice "You're back my baby, and you shall never escape." Don looked questioningly at his father who looked away in guilt, mouthing, "You're the only child we have left." And that was when Don knew his mother had gone insane over the loss of his brothers and sister, and they were now at her mercy.


End file.
